Melancholy's Smile
by TokehGecko
Summary: Since birth, all he wants is what the majority wants; the end of his existence. But for him, this is an impossibility. Eventual SakuNaru
1. Prologue

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo! Notes at end of Chapter!

* * *

Many footsteps were heard in a small alley, but there was not a single light or torch in sight. It was past midnight and most were already asleep. ANBU were on their way to report to the Hokage, while Jounins were on the way out for a new mission.

Footsteps in the night in a Shinobi Village were not uncommon. Nobody took notice of the group of Villagers running after a boy.

"Shouldn't you be running?!"

The boy in front of the crowd regarded them with a strange gaze of indifference and shrugged in character to his expression. "Do what you want." He muttered, taking a stick to the side of his head and another one sticking through his right upper leg. He didn't scream at all as the Villagers continued to pummel him.

After a short two hours off beating and knife slashes, the Villagers took a look at their handiwork, seeing a pool of blood with in it a body with many sticks and knives in it.

They all left with satisfied grins on their faces.

After a second, Naruto pulled the sticks and knives out and sighed as everything was healed in seconds. Not a single scar remained on his body. He sighed and rose to his feet, taking a look at the blood on the ground. "Every day it's the same thing..."

Deep inside Naruto's existence, a Great Demon Fox grumbled as the boy materialised in front of him. "**Foolish human, why do you let them torture you so?"**

"You can hear them. They say I deserve to die for taking the lives of their mamas and papas... I guess I really did kill them, for them to want to hurt me that badly." His emotionless gaze to the fox never changed. "But I guess it's because of you I'm still alive."

The Fox nodded its head. "**You are pitiful. You simply bow down to their wishes, while you should be the one torturing them."**

"But they've never did anything wrong to me for me to want to hurt them." Naruto, a nine-year old human, reasoned. "I deserve their beatings. I deserve to be killed." He then locked eyes with the Kyuubi again. "But you won't let me get killed."

"**The thousands of attempts at taking your life throughout your young existence has made your body accustomed to my way of healing."** The Kyuubi explained. "**You can not die ever, because... I can NOT die, EVER**." The Kyuubi chuckled**. "No matter how bad you wish to die, you will live forever!!"**

* * *

**Melancholy's Smile**

_- Prologue_

* * *

"Naruto! Perform the Bunshin!"

Naruto, in the back of the class, considered his teacher with a bored gaze. "No."

"Then, you fail!!" Iruka yelled at the boy, hoping this would get a reaction more suiting of a twelve year old.

"I don't care."

Uchiha Sasuke, sitting several seats away from the blonde, considered the dead-last with a look. 'That idiot... He'll never become a Shinobi. I know how everyone in this class fights, except for him... I've never seen him fight.'

There was one person who could have a small idea about Naruto, although he could not understand the way in which his bugs were speaking. The old language his bugs were using when talking about Naruto were even too old for his father it seemed. One word his bugs spoke of he did know, and he could also feel the wariness of the bugs whenever they let this word out among their incoherent speaking.

Shino did not know what his bugs were talking about when they involved 'Naruto', but he did know there was something very off with the boy.

Sakura grinned as she raised her hand to the ceiling. "I'll perform it, Iruka-sensei!" Sakura massively looked down upon the blonde Naruto, being so stupid, or rather, being so non-caring about being a Shinobi.

Umino Iruka nodded his head and allowed Sakura to come to the front of the class.

On several occasions when Naruto had started attending the Academy several years ago, Iruka had found out Naruto was hurting himself with Kunais from school. Rather than practicing throwing them at trees, the boy pierced himself through his own chest, several times.

As if he did not understand why he would not fall down, dead to the ground.

Iruka was frozen on the spot when Naruto rammed two Kunais through his own forehead but still remained standing. It was then that the boy, back then still eight years old, had noticed Iruka.

FLASHBACK

"_Ne... Iruka-sensei?" The boy spoke. "In class, Mizuki-sensei told me that Shinobis die when something sharp like a Kunai or a Sword hits their head! Also, their hearts as well!" He seemed to pout. "They hit me in the head and in the chest many times... but I never die." He seemed very disappointed at that, on which Iruka's eyes had widened a great deal. "Even now, I don't die."_

_Iruka did not know what to say._

"_Are the teachers lying? Or can't I die?' With that, the young Naruto turned away and walked home. Iruka didn't do anything as several Villagers began to follow him down the road, with sticks in their hands._

END FLASHBACK

Back in class, Sakura had excellently performed the Bunshin Technique. "Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?!" She squealed, while Iruka rolled his eyes.

"That was nothing!" Ino yelled. "I'll show you how it's done!"

Iruka sighed. 'It's gonna be a long day...'

* * *

Naruto was walking home, not at all disappointed at himself for failing the Genin Test. He sensed someone behind him and sighed, preparing for the next onslaught about to come, but was surprised to feel a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Mizuki-sensei." Naruto greeted in a monotone voice, his surprise creeping back in a hole in his existence that had not been revealed for a long time.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" The grey-haired teacher greeted back. "I know you can perform the Bunshin, Naruto-kun, don't you think you should be Genin?"

Naruto almost frowned, but refrained from doing so. "No."

Mizuki did frown, however. "But, you need to become Genin! I know Iruka can be a tough teacher, but he believes in you, as I do!"

"I don't care." Naruto replied, ready to turn away.

Mizuki's hand turned him back to face him once more. "Listen, Naruto-kun! As a Genin, you can leave this Village!"

Naruto's ears were a bit more interested now. 'Outside the Village? Maybe... maybe I will be able to die outside of this Village?'

"**Foolish Human..."** Kyuubi chuckled from inside Naruto's consciousness.

Mizuki grinned, taking Naruto's silence as a success. "But it's too late for you to perform that Bunshin, though! But I know of a way, another way, to become Genin, Naruto-kun!"

"Alright." Naruto let out. "Tell me."

Mizuki grinned some more.

* * *

Through Naruto's eyes, the Kyuubi read through the Scroll of Seals, the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsus from Konoha. The endless possibilities made the great Demon chuckle in ecstasy.

"**Who would have thought this human child would force my healing factory out of me on to him? With endless Chakra to his disposal, for his healing, these Forbidden Jutsus are not lethal for him at all."** The Kyuubi chuckled loudly in sudden confirmation. "**Not even the Shinigami can touch him!!"**

Pouring as much of his intelligence and Chakra into Naruto's brain, he made Naruto learn every technique in that scroll...

"**There is no technique that will free me from my binds."** The Kyuubi darkly mused. "**I have already secured immortality through the torture of this human soul. The countless massacres they have created on a single body has increased even MY healing rate. This boy, even if he loses his head, simply won't die..."**

The Kyuubi watched Naruto learn Technique after technique in fascinating, but absurd speed. "**Yes, though immortality is firmly within our grasp, Naruto and I... we will become more than just immortal. We will become invincible as well!"**

* * *

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto confirmed his teacher's presence behind him, without even allowing Iruka to say a single thing. "Mizuki-sensei told me about the secret way of becoming Genin."

"Secret way?" Iruka repeated, jumping down and landing in front of the young child.

"Yes. For me to be allowed to get out of the Village, and get killed during missions. I will need to become Genin of Rank, or higher. He told me to steal this Scroll from the Hokage and learn as many techniques in it as I can."

"Mizuki..." Iruka's eyes widened. "Did... Did you learn any?!"

Naruto impassively nodded his head. "I have learned them all."

Iruka almost dropped to his knees in astonishment. "Can you show me?"

Naruto nodded his head again. "With every Jutsu comes a bit of pain, but it isn't enough to kill me... This one, however." He made a seal. "Does not cause any pain at all."

Iruka recognised the seals.

"Kage Bunshin." Naruto softly uttered.

And indeed, Naruto created roughly fifty Shadow Clones around him.

"There you two are!" Came a voice. "I'm really surprised to see that you found him faster than I did! But you always were the better tracker than I am."

"Mizuki!" Iruka yelled, ready for anything now. "I can only suspect you want the scroll for yourself!"

Mizuki nodded his head. "You always were so smart." He dropped out of his mouth sarcastically, before he turned to Naruto. "Demon brat! Hand over that scroll or die!!!"

Dismissing all of his Clones in slight surprise, Naruto turned to Mizuki, surprise on his face. "You can kill me?"

Mizuki frowned, jumping down. "Of course, you brat! You're just a kid, I'm a Chuunin!"

Naruto smiled. "I won't hand over the scroll." He said. "Kill me, then!!"

Naruto noticed Iruka moving next to him. "Iruka-sensei. What are you doing?"

"I can't let him kill you, Naruto. Not now you've become a Genin of Konoha and especially not as his intentions are stealing that Scroll in your hands." The teacher said as he had a Kunai in his hand.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. If what he says is true, then he will kill me. All will be alright." Iruka was disturbed to see happiness in the blonde's eyes.

"N-naruto..." Iruka managed, appalled at this sick character.

Mizuki grinned wickedly. "Die!!"

Naruto looked down at the big Wind Shuriken in his chest and pulled it out. "I've had worse wounds than this..." Naruto muttered, slightly disappointed as the wound was already long gone.

Mizuki's eyes widened, but enraged, he rushed forward and stuck a Kunai through the blonde's neck. Ready to grab the scroll, Mizuki was surprised to see Naruto jump backwards and pluck the Kunai out of his neck. "I won't die from something as small as that, either."

Mizuki and Iruka both were surprised to see his neck completely fine again.

"I am... angry." Naruto said. "You said you would kill me. But if this is killing me, then you're doing far worse than the Villagers." Naruto then glared. "But worse than that! You've lied to me!!" Naruto crouched on all fours, red Chakra pouring over his body. "**I don't like LIARS!!!"**

In a cage, inside Naruto, the Kyuubi was licking his lips. "I love this rage..." The being whispered as red Chakra was flying freely around his prison.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!"**

Mizuki was unconscious before he knew it.

"So I'm a Genin now?"

* * *

Iruka took a look at the students in front of him and was proudly reading the lists of Genin Teams.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto, slightly curious as to why he was here as well. 'Did that dobe become Genin? I've never seen him do anything. For him to be here, he must at least know the Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu...' Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He had already known he was far more powerful than the other Genins here, but he was never able to read how strong Naruto was.

He was intrigued. 'Uzumaki Naruto, hm?'

"Team Seven!! Haruno Sakura! Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke!"

* * *

Team Seven was waiting for their Jounin Sensei...

'How come he's Genin? I thought he was too stupid.' Sakura thought as she turned away from Sasuke for a second. 'Anyway! I'm in Sasuke-kun's team and Ino is not! This is going to become so romantic!!'

"Naruto. How did you become Genin?" Sasuke bluntly asked, ignoring Sakura's fluttering and walking past her to Naruto. "You had to have performed the Bunshin and Henge."

Naruto considered Sasuke with an emotionless stare. "I did the Kage Bunshin."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Kage Bunshin?! That's a Jounin Level Technique!! That's impossible, you idiot!"

'Kage Bunshin? A Jounin Level Jutsu?' Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Show me."

Naruto shrugged and did the seals. "Kage Bunshin."

In less than a second, the room was filled with Shadow Clones. Sakura touched one of them and confirmed it. "Un... Unreal! How come you can do this?! You're Naruto, the dead-last of the class! These are no illusions, they are real bodies!!"

Sasuke's eyes were widened. 'Real bodies?! The Chakra this technique must take...' His view on Naruto changed greatly with this. "Fight me!"

Naruto undid his Kage Bunshin and looked at Sasuke. "Why?"

"So I can beat you to a pulp." Sasuke declared with a grin on his face, falling in a stance.

"Beat me... to a pulp?" Naruto repeated. "That has been done so many times... I am not interested."

Sasuke almost fell down due to the weird rejection, while Sakura simply did not understand Naruto's reaction. "Huh?"

"I am only interested in someone who can kill me." Naruto continued. "You are weaker than a Chuunin, right?"

Sasuke glared. "What do you mean, you dead-last?"

Naruto's face remained void of emotion as he stared at Sasuke. "Yesterday night, a Chuunin failed to kill me. I don't expect you, a rookie Genin, to be able to kill me."

"What are you saying!? That you're Chuunin Level?!" Sasuke yelled, ready to kick Naruto's ass.

"As if!!" Sakura agreed. "You're nothing compared to Sasuke-kun, dobe!!"

Naruto did not understand. "I am just saying that you can't kill me. I don't see why you are getting so angry."

"I'll tell you why!" Sasuke said as he rushed forward.

Nothing happened as a Jounin stepped in the room.

Three heads moved quickly towards him. "Maa maa... It sure is tense in here." The Jounin said. "Hatake Kakashi, I am your Jounin Instructor. Meet me on the roof." He said as he was gone again.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I will kill you later for this."

Naruto, surprisingly, frowned at Sasuke. "**You had better not be lying!!"** He responded angrily, on which both Sakura and Sasuke froze in surprise..

Naruto moved to the roof, followed by the other two seconds later.

* * *

"The name's Hatake Kakashi. I have hobbies and am Jounin. Your turn." He said to Sakura.

After a full minute of mindless blabbering, Sasuke interrupted her rudely. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike few things, but like even less. My dream, no, my ambition, is to kill a certain man." This caught Naruto's attention, Kakashi noticed.

Kakashi nodded his head and turned to Naruto. "Your turn."

"Uzumaki Naruto. I like nothing and I hate liars." He then looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked back. "That's it? You don't want to let your teammates know about you some more? Or me?"

Naruto frowned. "I don't really care about you or my teammates." He indifferently let out. "As long as it gets done. When will we get missions?"

Kakashi did a double take on that, before he continued. "Ahum, okay..." Sasuke and Sakura both glared at Naruto. "Before we get to those missions, you three will have to go through another test tomorrow morning at seven! If you truly are Genins, you will be able to find me by my Chakra. I will explain the rest tomorrow." With that, Kakashi left the roof.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, but to his surprise, Naruto had turned to him as well.

"You would kill me, as you had promised." Naruto said, surprising both Sakura and Sasuke. "I expect you will, now!"

Sasuke rushed forward, hitting Naruto hard in the face. Naruto did nothing and simply considered Sasuke with a hard stare. "Well?" The blonde said.

Sasuke continued his assault, hitting Naruto with his fists and feet at every angle, sending Naruto to the ground several times.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto jumped up every time as if nothing had happened. "You do realise it's gonna take a lot longer if you only use your hands and feet, right?" Naruto let out, sending Sasuke a bored gaze.

Sakura, meanwhile, was investigating Naruto's face and arms. 'There is nothing... Not a bruise, no blood, nothing. It's really as if Sasuke hasn't hit him at all.'

Sasuke had already noticed the same thing.

In truth, punches and kicks, Taijutsu in general, was so weak against Naruto's, or Kyuubi's healing factor, it didn't even make him bleed anymore. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Naruto felt a weird vibration in his forehead as the Kyuubi sent him information about the Uchihas. "Uchiha Madara?" Sasuke frowned. "Your reaction tells me you know no Uchiha Madara..."

"What are you babbling about?!" Sasuke yelled. 'He knows an Uchiha?'

"I know of an Uchiha Madara, apparently. One who can... kill me?" Naruto asked his own brains, not understanding how he suddenly knew of one Madara. "You have a Sharingan, too?"

Infuriated, Sasuke grabbed a Kunai and Naruto grinned as Sasuke threw it at Naruto's chest. Naruto shook his head yelling. "No, no, no!!" in a disapproving way as he crouched and let the Kunai land between his eyes instead of his chest, piercing him deeply.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura almost fainted, but kept standing, because of the shock. Sasuke truly did expect him to dodge or deflect his Kunai with one of his own...

Naruto calmly pulled the Kunai out and showed Sasuke how fast it healed again. "Is this all you've got?" Naruto let out, his voice getting angry. There was not a trace of any wound between his eyes.

Sasuke did not know what to say as Naruto was approaching him now. "I told you that I hate liars... **You told me you would kill me!!"**

Sakura did not know what to do or say as Naruto completely kicked the shit out Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sighed as he finished after a few minutes, leaving a bloody mess of one Uchiha Sasuke. "I will be the one to do the **KILLING** if you lie to me again!!" He exclaimed loudly, jumping off the roof, leaving Sakura alone with the panting Sasuke, who was in extreme pain and with several broken bones.

"I... I'll take you to the hospital, Sasuke-kun!!"

It was not like he could go there by himself now...

* * *

TBC

This will be a romance fic. Strange, huh?

MehpHisto, Yurusane and I have started a little contest between the three of us on who could write the best romance fics! I suck at it, but I complied, thinking and hoping they will suck at it, too, because they're action/adventure writers as I am.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! This is the prologue; next chapter will be so much fun to write!!!!

Oh yeah, just to let you know, I haven't given up on any of my fics! Any of them! I'll finish every last one of them, I promise!! Well, except for A Maelstrom... Maybe someone wants to take that fic over?

Well, I'm off again!! Ja naaa


	2. Goals

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: At the end of the Chapter.

---

"To see this Village as something precious... comes naturally to you." The old man whispered as he sat in a crouched form on top of his own head... The Hokage Monuments.

He rose and let the wind soar through his Hokage hat. "But you should change your lifestyle, Naruto-kun."

The blonde little kid next to the great Sandaime turned to him with a frown on his face. "Who are you?"

"I'm the one person who thinks you are a true hero." Was the reply the old man gave him.

Naruto frowned at him, before turning back to let his gaze run over the Village below him. "What is a hero?"

---

**Melancholy's Smile  
**_- Goals_**  
**

---

They had been walking around town all day, separately, not together. Sakura was shopping without any money, Sasuke was jumping from tree to tree, even trying to jump over trees to reach a tree simply out of reach for him.

Naruto simply woke up as soon as he sensed Kakashi's Chakra Signature.

And now they were there, all three of them, standing in front of Hatake Kakashi. "Good to see you three on time." Kakashi greeted.

"Perhaps next time you could tell us what time we're supposed to meet?" Sakura suggested, a slight frown on her face.

Kakashi shrugged. "As you can see and perhaps even hear, I have two bells here." The Jounin said, tapping the bells strapped to his waist once. "I will give you half a day to get these bells from me, and then we'll eat lunch... or dinner?" He shrugged again. "If you get a bell, you become Genin."

They all tensed, staring at the bells intensely, even Naruto.

"If you don't come at me with intent to kill, you'll fail for sure." Kakashi informed. "Now, go!"

Sasuke and Sakura were gone in a second, but Naruto remained.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blonde brat before him. The boy remained silent as Kakashi slowly grabbed a book from his pouch and started reading. He started thinking about his students and about what the Third had said about them.

Uchiha Sasuke from the Uchiha Clan. The boy had not yet activated his Sharingan, but he was well on his way with Fire Techniques. Driven by hate and revenge for his brother, the kid had already turned out to be quite strong. He was also the rookie Genin of the year. 'Even though they're not even Genin yet.' Kakashi deadpanned.

Haruno Sakura was your average Academy Student. With very little Chakra in her system, her Chakra Control was absurdly high. Being the genius that he is, he already figured out Genjutsu was probably something she was most compatible with. Other than that, he didn't see lots of special features for her in the future. But he had been proven wrong several times in his life.

Uzumaki Naruto was the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Although he didn't know much about him through experience, the Third had already told him a little. The boy simply wanted to die... Kakashi had narrowed his eyes at this pathetic character, but realized Naruto's reasoning. He felt a bit sorry for him, even. Other than that fact, the Third told Kakashi he would find out the rest during this Test.

"You're a bit off, you know?" Kakashi started, flipping the third page of the Come Come Paradise book in his hands. "Shouldn't you be hiding like the others?"

"It is useless." Naruto replied. "To hide against a Jounin. You are more powerful than a Chuunin. I've fought a Chuunin once."

Kakashi nodded. 'The traitor Mizuki. Beaten to a pulp by this kid... If he thinks he can do the same to me, he's got quite a few other things coming...'

"But you're Jounin, perhaps five times more powerful than Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said. "I need to become Genin. So I HAVE to get one of those bells."

"Think you have what it takes, kid?" Kakashi asked, still reading.

Naruto shook his head. "No." Surprising Kakashi. "But if I do nothing, I accomplish nothing."

Kakashi nodded at the logic.

"Perhaps you'll kill me while I get those bells..." Naruto started. "But one can only hope so much."

Kakashi frowned and shook his head. "I already told you to start, Naruto."

"I have to become Genin, so..."

Kakashi's book flew out of his hands as Naruto did the unthinkable.

The entire area was engulfed with great forces of winds. 'He's...' Kakashi immediately revealed his Sharingan as the winds around him threatened the trees to be ripped out of the grounds and be sent towards the Sand Village.

Sasuke, in one of the trees that were shaking uncontrollably, couldn't keep his eyes open as sand and stones were flying around. 'What's happening?!'

Sakura was hanging onto a sturdy tree branch, scared she would be sent far away because of the massive wind force.

Kakashi's Sharingan eye saw it all. 'He's actually doing it! He's opening the Gates!!'

Naruto's face had turned completely red and his pupils, his irises in his eyes, they were no longer there. "It hurts a lot" Naruto gritted his teeth. "But it doesn't kill me."

Kakashi could barely dodge as Naruto rushed forward, taking three trees with him. 'Shit! He's fast and powerful now! Opening those gates could very well give him the ability to catch these bells. And without the after-effects, Naruto really is dangerous...'

Crate after crate appeared as Naruto missed Kakashi just barely with every attack he threw at the Jounin. 'How many Gates did he open?! To think I need my Sharingan for this... a Genin.' Kakashi thought. 'With the area in such chaos, Sasuke and Sakura won't be able to see a thing...' He gazed at the attacking Naruto. 'But he won't let his eyes run astray, he's got me in his sight constantly...'

Suddenly, the area was completely calm again and Kakashi frowned. 'Why did he stop?'

In Naruto's hands, were two bells. "I am now Genin, as you stated." There was no smile on his face at all. He threw one of them back at Kakashi. "I only need one. Perhaps one of those other two can still become Genin. From what I know, a Genin Team has three members and one Jounin Instructor. If they pass, there will be more Genin Teams." Was his logic.

Kakashi caught the bell. 'He thinks that he will be put in another Genin Team if Sasuke and Sakura don't pass this test...' Kakashi shrugged. 'Perhaps Sasuke and Sakura will cooperate to get this one bell after they heard Naruto's speech about Genin Teams.' He sighed and hung the bell back on his waist. "Very well, you can have your lunch."

Naruto walked away.

---

Naruto was slowly eating his food, while Sasuke and Sakura were both tied to stumps. Kakashi stood in front of them.

"You two don't get to eat since you didn't get the bell." Kakashi said, with his hands in his pockets, before turning to Naruto. "Naruto, don't give them any food."

Naruto simply shrugged.

"We'll continue this test for another three hours after this dinner break." The Jounin explained. "I'll be back in half an hour." With that, the senior was gone.

Naruto sighed as the stomachs of the other two Academy Students grumbled. Naruto threw two Kunais at the ropes that had bound them. "Eat. I've had enough." Naruto said as he rose from the ground and left the food on the ground.

"Why?" Sakura asked quietly. Since yesterday, where Naruto had beaten Sasuke to a pulp, Sakura had been very cautious around the blonde boy. "Kakashi told you not to-"

"It's not sure whether he will be my Sensei." Naruto interrupted. "Genin Teams consist of three members. You two are skilled, more so than the other Students in our class, if you ask me. If you two don't become Genin, I don't think many others will." He sighed. "If I want to be Genin, I need two others to be Genin as well to be put in a team..."

Sasuke suddenly frowned. "The Genin Teams have already been formed, remember? We are already a Genin Team. We just need to..." He suddenly realized something, but Sakura cut him short.

"I get it! Kakashi-sensei's test!!"

"Naruto." A voice suddenly came from behind Sakura and Sasuke.

Both turned to see Kakashi standing there.

Naruto regarded Kakashi with a non-caring look. "What is it?"

"Why did you give them food while I told you not to?" He calmly, but deadly, asked.

Naruto sighed, sitting down again. He was not at all intimidated by Kakashi's demeanour. "They hold higher chances of becoming Genin than the other Students I know..." He reasoned. "Except for maybe Aburame Shino..."

Kakashi frowned, before turning to a grinning Sakura and a ticked off Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei... We are a team already!!!"

Kakashi sighed. The smart girl figured out his test...

Well shit, now he had to pass this ridiculous team...

---

The Third turned to Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto. YOU are a hero."

"So, heroes need to be killed?" Naruto questioned.

The old Sarutobi sighed sadly. "A hero is someone everyone respects, everyone looks up to. He will give his life for the Village."

"Give his life." Naruto repeated. "I don't know why, but I love this Village. And I would give my life for it."

The Third looked a bit disturbed as he realized Naruto didn't get the meaning behind the words he had spoken. "You don't understand."

"Who are you? You are the first person...No, the second person who speaks to me in this... strange way."

"Strange way?" The old man asked. "What do you mean?"

"Usually, when people talk to me, they yell, scream or talk in this... angry way." Naruto explained. "They also look at me angry. But you and Iruka-sensei, you two don't do this..." Naruto sighed. "You don't try and beat me up either. You don't try to kill me."

The Third almost turned angry, but it would be unreasonable to do so against a kid who didn't know any better.

"It's called being kind, Naruto-kun. And I am the Hokage, leader of this Village." He then smiled. "You can call me Sarutobi."

"Sarutobi." Naruto tested the name out. "Alright. I now know Sarutobi, Iruka-sensei and... I forgot the names of the people in my Genin Team."

"Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura." The Third helped.

"How come you know?" Naruto asked.

"As the Hokage, I know everything."

Naruto nodded his head, understanding. "You are the leader of this Village, the strongest in this Village. Can you kill me, Sarutobi-san?"

The Third almost glared at Naruto, but refrained in doing so. "No, I could never."

Naruto turned disappointed. "I see." His eyes had narrowed a great deal. 'If even the leader of this Village can not kill me, then becoming Genin was a good choice. Maybe a leader of another Village can kill me...' Naruto thought, misunderstanding the Sandaime once again.

---

"This is soooooo ANNOYING!!" Sakura yelled as she chased after a cat, failing miserably in catching it.

Sasuke simply watched her with a disapproving gaze on his face. 'How difficult can it be catching a cat?' The Uchiha thought as his gaze landed on his blonde teammate next to it?

"It seems he doesn't want to go home." Naruto said, knowing he had the Uchiha's attention. "Perhaps ending its life would be more appropriate?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Perhaps."

"_No."_ Came the static reply through their earpieces. "_You will bring the cat back alive as these are the orders."_ Kakashi commanded from a distance, reading his favourite book once again.

Sasuke sighed and Naruto nodded. "Even if we kill it, I can bring it back to live anyway." Naruto almost seemed bored, Sasuke read. It was the first time Sasuke saw an emotion on the blonde's face other than anger when he had 'lied' to him a week ago.

Something he wouldn't do again.

And what did he mean with 'I can bring it back to live anyway?'

After an hour, the four were eating in the forest, after Kakashi had ordered Naruto and Sasuke to fetch some rabbits.

Naruto was eating a rabbit's head calmly as he stared at the reading Kakashi. 'I wonder when we're allowed to leave the Village for higher missions... Although it isn't such a waste to spend my time with these people... compared to what I usually get.' Naruto thought as he knew that at this time of the day the people living an apartment above his would come down and give him a beating for three hours.

Ultimately not killing him... But they never said they would kill him, so they weren't liars.

Unlike some of them.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura suddenly piped up. "Will we always get missions like the ones we got today?"

Naruto was interested in the answer, as was Sasuke.

"No, eventually, we'll get bigger missions." Was the simple reply.

"More dangerous?" Naruto asked, earning a gaze from all three of his comrades.

Kakashi nodded. "Eventually."

"Naruto." Sasuke suddenly rose from the ground. "Let's spar."

Naruto sent him a bored look, remaining on the ground. "Why? Will you try and kill me again? If so, then no, because you can't."

"No, to become stronger." Was Sasuke's reply.

Naruto frowned. "Strong enough to kill me?"

Sakura frowned at the question, while Kakashi sighed.

Sasuke was careful with his answer as it came after half a minute. "If I can."

"I will help you, then." Naruto rose as well. He then turned to Kakashi. "How can I help Sasuke become strong enough to kill me, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi regarded the Uchiha and the Uzumaki with a cool gaze. "Learn as many techniques as you can and try to outsmart each other." He said. "The more techniques you learn, the more vicious techniques your opponent has to use to be able to kill you."

Sakura nodded at the logic, but simply didn't understand Naruto. 'He always talks about wanting people to kill him... And Sasuke-kun... he can't kill him because...' She was hesitant in admitting it. 'Naruto is stronger than him.'

"So if I learn more Jutsus, my opponent will use more dangerous techniques that have a higher chance of killing me?" Naruto reasoned.

Kakashi nodded, while Sasuke smirked. This way, the Uchiha will get more Techniques added to his arsenal. And with Naruto's Regeneration Skill, he will have the perfect training partner.

Kakashi threw both Naruto and Sasuke a scroll and told them to leave and train.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as the other two had left. "Sasuke-kun and Naruto... They are so difficult to understand."

Kakashi looked up from his book. "No, they're not. One seeks for power and the other seeks for power strong enough to destroy him."

Sakura hesitated in continuing to speak. "But... What about me?"

Kakashi flipped a page. "You need to find out what you want still."

---

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!!" Sasuke yelled, letting a dozen fireballs bounce on Naruto's figure.

Naruto snorted as he continued reading the scroll in his hands, not at all affected by the fireballs. "This technique is powerful..." He spoke out loud. "Sasuke-san. Can you explain this to me?" he asked in a calm voice.

Sasuke, panting slightly, stopped with doing handseals and walked over to Naruto, taking a look at the scroll. "A Doton Scroll. Five Earth Techniques. So Kakashi wants you to try the Earth Element, hm?"

Naruto didn't respond to the question. "I already know the first four. The last one is difficult."

Sasuke didn't want to show his amazement. He himself had just learned the Housenka no Jutsu. Naruto had already learned four techniques in the same time he learned one. "It's a Fire and Earth Technique in one." He grabbed his own Scroll. "You'll have to master this Scroll first."

Naruto took a look at the scroll in Sasuke's hands. "You haven't mastered it yet?"

Sasuke grinned. "This isn't the scroll Kakashi gave to me. I mastered this one a long time ago, as it only has the basic techniques of the Fire Element. Kakashi gave me the second Volume of the Fire Element, so to say."

Naruto nodded as he took the scroll form Sasuke's hands. "This Earth Scroll Kakashi-sensei gave me is the First Volume of the Earth Element, then?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, it's also the second Volume..." Which was why Sasuke was a bit irked. Naruto had basically skipped the first volume of an element that was difficult to master. Unless Naruto had the Chakra Affinity for Earth...

"Continue what you were doing..." Naruto said as he unravelled the Fire Scroll. "Even though you were not inflicting damage on my body, your Chakra Amount will increase."

Sasuke nodded, ready to learn the Katon; Ryuuka no Jutsu now...

---

Kakashi and Sakura had already gone home, but Sasuke and Naruto were still at it.

Well, only Naruto, but Sasuke was resting against a tree trunk, panting his lungs out. 'Man, doing this all day tires you out... But how come Naruto still looks so... fresh? He must have a greater stamina than I have.'

Naruto had mastered the basic Techniques of the Fire Element and had learned the combination technique of the Fire and Earth Element. He was now just walking vertically on trees, as Kakashi had instructed them do a few hours ago.

They both weren't really good at it, Kakashi had remarked after watching them try.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke said as Naruto jumped down from the tree, failing to get higher than four meters. Naruto looked up at the Kunai mark before turning to Sasuke.

"What is it, Sasuke-san?" Naruto asked. "Have you learned a new technique capable of killing me?"

Sasuke winced. "No."

Naruto turned back to the tree, almost annoyed. "Then why have you called for my attention?"

"I just wanted to know... Why do you want to die so badly?" He then narrowed his eyes. "And what do you have against liars, anyway?"

Naruto walked up the tree calmly. He never ran, as he was not a person to go hastily through life. If anything, he come close to Shikamaru's laziness.

Landing again after reaching his last Kunai mark, he turned to Sasuke. "I live for this Village. It is the Village's wish that wants me dead. All Villagers want me to die." He reasoned, picking up the Kunai he had dropped. "They are unable to kill me because they are too weak. As I live for this Village, I can only abide by their wishes. I need to search for a way to be killed."

He then turned to Sasuke. "I am in search for someone who can kill me."

Sasuke swallowed nervously, although he didn't know why. Why would the Village want him dead? This useless dead-last?

"If you can grow strong enough to kill me, then you are important to my goal." Naruto said. "As for liars..."

Sasuke listened intently.

"People, hundreds of them, have claimed to take my life countless times. They fail to accomplish the Village's wishes... They claim they will kill me, acting on the Village's orders on my death, and yet... they fail miserably as I am still alive every night they try and kill me." He glared at nothing. "These foolish people, who ignore what the Village wants, who think they can kill me but can't, they are liars!! They don't respect the Village!"

Sasuke gulped as he saw Naruto's eyes turn red.

"Liars deserve to die." Naruto exclaimed. "I will not lie when I say I will kill someone. I will accomplish everything I announce for my Village!"

Sasuke nodded his head in understanding, but really was lost on how Naruto developed this character he owned. 'He will do everything for a Village that wants him dead?'

"What about you?" Naruto said, suddenly interested. "Your ambition in life is to kill a person. Can I join that list?"

Sasuke sighed, rising to his feet, using the tree for support. "I have to kill my older brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Can Uchiha Itachi kill me?"

For one of the first times in Sasuke's life, for seeing Naruto's healing capabilities, Sasuke wasn't so sure. "I think he can."

Naruto nodded his head. "Then he is worth chasing after."

Up in the trees, Kakashi couldn't help but shudder. 'These two... have developed a strange friendship...'

---

The next day, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood in front of the Third Hokage, with Kakashi standing behind him. It was custom for the former teacher of the rookie Genins to be aware of the missions the Genins were having.

As fate would have it, Umino Iruka was present as Team 7 walked in.

The teacher still didn't know how to act towards the awkward Naruto and merely focused on concentrating his gaze on Sasuke and Sakura. 'Odd, there doesn't seem to be any bad blood between Naruto and Sasuke.'

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi started. "You have any missions for us today?"

"Yes, your client from yesterday wasn't satisfied with the works of your subordinates, Kakashi." The old man responded. "Pulling weeds form the garden, can't be that difficult, right?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, Naruto created a few Shadow Clones and performed Henge to transform into this team. So, my team could train."

"Train? This gives me the impression you three don't like these missions?" The Third asked the members of team 7.

Naruto didn't give any response, but Sakura shook her head violently, while Sasuke shook his head once.

"Too bad, guys. But D-Ranked missions is what you will be-"

The Third cut Iruka off. "Actually, I have this one mission. An escort mission, to bring back a bridge-builder to the Country of the Wave. I assume your team is ready for the task, Kakashi?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "I suppose."

"You can come in." The Third's head turned to the door right of him. Team 7 and Iruka turned their heads as well to see an old man entering the room, with a bottle of sake to his mouth.

"So these guys are going to protect me, hm?" Tazuna spoke. "They don't look like much."

---

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled, once again.

Naruto almost felt sorry for Sasuke, but he didn't as he did not know how to.

Kakashi was walking in the front, with Tazuna beside him. Sasuke and Sakura were in the middle. Naruto was walking at the end, knowing Shinobis would usually get ambushed from behind. Perhaps there would be competent Shinobis who could kill him this way...

"No." Sasuke replied to the 'Want to go shopping in Wave once we get there?' question coming from Sakura.

"You wouldn't do much shopping in Wave, anyway." Tazuna grumbled, but it was only heard by Kakashi.

"Naruto." Sasuke turned his head to Naruto, who was walking behind him. "Did you master it?"

Naruto shook his head, with a frown on his face, not understanding why Sasuke always wanted to talk to him at times like this.

Times where Sakura annoyed him.

He didn't bother asking the question back whether the Uchiha had mastered his new Scroll.

Kakashi, after their tree climbing exercise yesterday night, had given both of them new Scrolls. But before he gave them, he made the two Genins pour Chakra into this weird piece of paper.

Sasuke's crumbled up a bit and Kakashi called his Electricity.

Naruto was split in half, so his was Wind.

With that, Kakashi gave them scrolls with techniques of Wind and Electricity. Once done, they had to switch. Kakashi had given them three Scrolls each.

Though both of them didn't know, Kakashi was teaching Sakura new techniques as well. Genjutsu particularly and also techniques that affected the body, like poison-techniques and sleep-techniques.

Techniques Shinobis should know, after all.

"I didn't either." Sasuke informed Naruto. "But I'm close. Soon enough, we'll be able to beat Kakashi."

"You misunderstand." Naruto regarded Sasuke with a bored gaze. "I learn techniques for the purpose of facing strong opponents. But not for the same reason as you. I don't train to be able to beat them." He simply had a neutral look on his face again. "You go ahead and beat Kakashi by yourself."

Sasuke glared at him for a few seconds, but grinned a bit after. He'll be Naruto, a cold bastard who simply wants to die. He doesn't need friends, comrades or teamwork... Someone who doesn't get useless because of emotions. Sasuke could depend on him.

Suddenly in front of their eyes, their Jounin Instructor got ripped into shreds by chains.

Naruto's eyes widened in glee. "Interesting..." Even his voice was tainted with amusement at this sudden development.

Sasuke readied himself while Sakura was completely frozen, as was Tazuna.

Getting a grip on herself, Sakura immediately jumped in front of Tazuna, while Sasuke took a look at the Shinobis who killed Kakashi. 'As if Kakashi's killed.' Sasuke thought. 'He's a Jounin, after all...' Sasuke thought as he assaulted one of the Demon Brothers and threw a Kunai to bind their chains to a tree.

Sasuke kicked one of them in the face as the other raced past him towards Sakura and Tazuna.

Naruto stopped the Demon Brother's right Claw with his chest. The blonde Shinobi first looked in his opponent's eyes, before he looked at the claw that had broken through his ribcage.

The Demon Brother didn't know what to do as the blonde brat in front of him frowned. Taking his claw out of chest, he saw how the poison dripped out of the wound over his chest, out of his system and the wound healed completely. 'What...!?'

"You have any more... powerful techniques?" Naruto asked. "Other than that chain of yours and this claw?"

The Demon Brother jumped backwards while Sasuke joined Sakura in front of Tazuna.

"It seems you don't." Naruto continued. "If you don't, then you don't deserve to even try killing me!"

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto rammed a Kunai straight through one of the brother's head. "Naruto!!!"

Even Sasuke's eyes were widened.

"Everyone outside of my Village is my enemy." Naruto spoke as he approached the other Demon Brother. "If you are not strong enough to kill me, then you don't deserve to be here. Because you are a threat to my Village!" He said as he started performing handseals.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Enough, Naruto." Kakashi said. He was a bit disturbed to see that the Kunai had gone through the Demon Brother's head. 'He is pretty far with mastering his Wind Element...'

The other Demon Brother tried to turn and run, but Kakashi knocked him out before he could even turn. "There's one left. We'll interrogate him." He turned to his team. "Good job, team 7!"

Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna were still all shaken up.

---

Kakashi and Sasuke started walking further in the lead, talking about Electricity Techniques, while Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna travelled behind them.

"Kid..." Tazuna started. "You... Have you killed before?"

Naruto didn't respond.

"Naruto! Tazuna-san asked you a question!" Sakura hollered, while still looking in front of her, at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"It's best not to involve yourself with the clients, or so I have heard." Naruto uttered, giving Sakura a mild glare.

"Have you killed before, Naruto?" Sakura asked for Tazuna again, this time focusing on him.

Naruto shrugged a bit out of character. "It was not really... my intention to kill. I expected him to heal, just as I always do... But no, I have not killed before."

Sakura didn't know what to say and she could almost sense a bit of sadness in Narutos voice. But this was Naruto, the dead-last of the class who didn't care about anything or anyone, right? The one who never spoke to anyone but was hated by everyone...

No one cared about him, they just hated him.

Tazuna nodded his head. "It's good if you didn't want to kill your opponent, kid. Taking lives is not something you should be doing on your age. Actually, it's something you never should be doing."

Naruto stared at Tazuna as he had grown four heads. "You don't understand. Killing is a part of living."

Tazuna was a bit disturbed at that. "Kid-"

"Everyone get down!!" Kakashi suddenly yelled.

---

Watching Kakashi get imprisoned by water, Naruto couldn't help but shudder a bit. 'To be held within a place like that, you won't die, but you're forever caught. True torture...'

The Kyuubi within him chuckled.

Once, a few years ago, Villagers had trapped Naruto in a small room without windows and with only one door. He didn't know where he was, but they never gave him food or water...

He had found out then, that he didn't even need food or water to survive... And even when Villagers had tried to suffocate him, he still lived.

The possibilities were endless.

The Kyuubi had made sure that Naruto was not dependable upon human limitations, such as the need to breathe, eat or drink. While not fully put to the test, Naruto found out he could survive for a whole hour without air. He could survive with any food or water for a month easily...

Where were his limits? And how strong was he, really?

A Water Clone had appeared on the surface, while the real Momochi Zabuza and Kakashi were on top of the water. Zabuza's Water Clone was approaching them.

"Do you think he can kill me, Sasuke-san?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke thought about the way to answer his question as sharp as the genius could. 'If I say yes, he'll try and let Zabuza kill him and he'll call me a liar... If I say no, he'll say that this guy isn't worth his time...'

"I don't think so, but I believe he thinks he can." Was the answer the Uchiha gave the Uzumaki.

Sakura was shivering uncontrollably, not understanding how her two teammates could be so damn calm.

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and looked the Water Clone in the eye. "Do you really think you can kill me?"

The Water Clone chuckled madly. "Kid, I could so many more things, but I'm sure your empty mind wouldn't be able to handle the possibilities!" He raised his sword above his head and let it pierce Naruto's left shoulder deeply. Zabuza pulled out and swung the sword right into the right side of Naruto's neck.

"Idiot." Zabuza mumbled as Naruto was stuck on the sword through his neck. Zabuza flung the blonde boy away, but in the corner of his eye, he noticed to his shock that the boy landed on his feet.

Taking a look at the wounds he must have created, his eyes widened greatly at the absence of blood! 'What?'

Naruto simply glared. "Is that all that big sword can do?!" His eyes turned red, Zabuza noticed. Within a second, the Water Clone had been ripped apart by Naruto's claws and in awesome speed, Naruto was water running towards the real Zabuza.

"Shit, what the hell is that kid?!" Zabuza yelled to Kakashi, making more Water Clones appear between him and the fast approaching Naruto.

"I hate **LIARS!!!**" Naruto screamed, ripping through all the Water Clones with help from Sasuke, who released a "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!!" from above.

Zabuza looked in slight amazement at how easily these Genins dealt with his Water Clones. 'Quite powerful, these brats...' His Water Clones were utterly defeated and Zabuza jumped backwards to avoid Naruto's attack.

While he was jumping, Sasuke had finished with some handseals. "Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!!"

Zabuza snorted. "You idiot. The water is my home... Suiton, Suijin Heki!!" The sword-wielder easily made Sasuke's Fire Attack useless.

His eyes widened though, as Naruto came jumping through Sasuke's fire and punched Zabuza hard in the face. On reflex, Zabuza grabbed the blonde by his neck and snapped it. "Fucking brat." He said as he threw the blonde to over his shoulder.

Kakashi was standing in front of him, as Zabuza chuckled shortly. "You just lost one of your students."

"Really?" Came the copy-nin's reply.

Zabuza heard movement from behind him and noticed Naruto standing there, completely fine.

"Many people have already tried breaking my neck... The way you did it was truly... pathetic." Naruto uttered. "I thought you were strong."

"Are you immortal?" Zabuza asked, a bit nervous that this boy was still alive.

Naruto shrugged. "You simply can't kill me."

Naruto jumped back to Tazuna, followed by Sasuke as the battle between Kakashi and Zabuza commenced once again.

After a short ten minutes, a Hunter-nin killed Zabuza just before Kakashi fainted because of Chakra exhaustion.

'Those two kids could deal with a fatigued Zabuza-san...' The Hunter-nin thought as he was well on his way to a hiding place, with Zabuza slung over his shoulder. 'And Hatake Kakashi was not tired yet...'

Haku could not help but wonder about the boy who got killed twice by Zabuza, but was still standing. 'That boy... it must be a Bloodline Limit.'

---

TBC

Next Chapter, there will be some 'thoughts paragraphs,' as I like to call them.

Ok... as for important responses to reviews:

No, Naruto is not masochistic, he really just wants to die, He isn't interested in pain. He just doesn't want to live, because the Village doesn't want him to live. He won't kill himself, but he had tried to once, which will be revealed in a flashback in one of the coming chapters.

About Naruto and his regeneration skills... well, you'll just have to see for yourself whether he is immune to the Jyuuken, the Gatsuuga or Tsunade's awesome strength...

I hate Sasuke as much as all those other people who hate Sasuke, ahum, but I won't let it get in the way of the story, as I want it to be more realistic for the plot I have in mind. Sasuke and Naruto will become good friends. But don't worry, Sasuke won't ever be stronger than Naruto...

About the NaruSaku, SakuNaru? Sakura will come to find out about Naruto's biggest secrets very soon! And then things will change. But Sakura is not the only girl of course! This won't be a NarutoxHarem Fic, but I got one other girl who will like Naruto and be competition for Sakura. Telling me to change the pairing won't help, because I need it all for the plot!!

Hmm, about joining our little contest? It's not really official? But hey, you can make it official if you want to do so! Please, join the Forums on my site!

And yeah, I admit the speech is childish, but Naruto was five years old, eight years old and twelve years old in the first chapter, so he can be a bit childish, right? Even though he has been through a lot. But I sometimes forget these kids are only twelve, and their speech can't be too mature either...

Anyway!! Thanks for reading once again!! Ja naa

XX (only for the ladies...)


	3. New Opportunities

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo!

---

Tree walking, upside down walking under tree branches, water walking with lots and lots of weights on, you name it! They've done it all. She swore she never was as tired as she was now, panting beside her crush, who was also panting.

Both were at their limits, Sakura a lot earlier than Sasuke.

The remaining teammate, Naruto, was still continuing the training Kakashi designed. Walking on water with your hands, while Kakashi himself was standing on Naruto's feet, reading Come Come Paradise.

To anyone, this would be absurd, but to Sakura and Sasuke, they were close to getting used to it.

"How... how can he be the dead-last? He's really much better in these things than us." Sakura whined as she saw how easy Naruto was carrying Kakashi with his feet.

Sasuke simply narrowed his eyes, slowly panting less. 'I have to get better than him...'

Suddenly, Kakashi jumped off of Naruto's feet and performed handseals. "Naruto, training spar!"

Naruto flipped on his feet and performed handseals as well.

After many hours of training and lecturing, Naruto finally complied with the idea of having training spars, instead of only having attempts at ending his life.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Too fast for the bystanders' eyes, Kakashi lowered his mask and breathed a big fireball towards Naruto.

"Suiton, Suijin Heki!" Naruto responded, easily negating the Fire Attack, although he was quite curious as to how much damage Kakashi's attack would do to his body.

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated; trying to comprehend the Jutsus that were being performed, hoping Kakashi would show a new Jutsu during this spar of theirs.

Sakura simply gaped. They had done hours of training and they still had enough energy to do big Jutsus like that? Even Sasuke-kun was too tired to stand up right now. How much Stamina did Naruto posses?!

After half an hour of Techniques being thrown at one another, Naruto and Kakashi stopped. Both were completely unharmed. "Not bad, Naruto." Kakashi said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura. 'This is impossible, how can he not be tired?' Kakashi wondered as he had observed Naruto's neutral expression during the fight.

"Time to go back to Tazuna's place, guys." The Jounin relayed. "Who knows what might happen if we're not there?"

---

**Melancholy's Smile**

_- Chapter 2: New Opportunities_

---

Sakura slowly walked downstairs the next day, to find Kakashi having breakfast with Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. The pink-haired girl could have sworn she saw Kakashi without his mask on a split second ago, but seeing as Kakashi looked the same as always, she wondered if maybe her brains were playing tricks on her eyes. And was Tsunami blushing?

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura greeted as she took a seat.

"Good morning." Kakashi replied, getting ready to take a book out of one of his pockets as Tsunami rose from her chair at the same time announcing she was going to make Sakura some breakfast.

"Sasuke-kun and Naruto... are training again?" Sakura asked uncertainly, since she somehow thought Kakashi thought she should be training as well.

As if reading her mind, Kakashi responded. "Yup, although I think they're overdoing it. Too much training limits your body as well... But then again..." Kakashi paused. "So does too little."

Sakura winced. "I can't keep up with them, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, actions are usually better than words, so... why don't you try and keep up with them?"

Sakura sighed. "Can you help me?"

"Your Chakra Control is higher than both Sasuke's and Naruto's, Sakura." Kakashi started. "You have talents for Genjutsu and quite possibly Medic Ninjutsu, but..." He scratched his head. "I'm not a great teacher in either of those things."

Sakura frowned. "But you can still help, right?"

Kakashi snorted. "I'm your sensei. Of course I can help."

---

Naruto was reading a scroll as he was seated on a sturdy tree branch. The scroll was about Lightning Techniques, something he had the most trouble with. He even wondered if it was even necessary to learn all these techniques.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei." His too neutral voice spoke through the leafs above him. "These Raiton Jutsus... seem useless for me. Don't I know enough Jutsus already?" He questioned.

A sigh came from above him, but Naruto didn't bother to look up. Kakashi was probably reading his book again. "The more techniques you use against your enemy, the more vicious and powerful attacks your opponent will use to kill you. Chances of you getting killed will be a lot higher."

"You already said that." Naruto replied, almost dryly, Kakashi noted. "But these Lightning-based techniques don't seem to be suited... for me."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I don't know." Naruto commented honestly. "They just don't."

Sasuke looked up from his own scroll, which was Wind-based. "Actually, I seem to have the same problems... These Wind Techniques simply won't work, none of them have worked."

Kakashi smirked as he heard a bit of frustration in Sasuke's voice, while Naruto's voice held nothing but indifference. "It seems we've hit something, hm? We know the Chaka Affinity the two of you possess; Electricity and Wind. It's difficult to learn Wind Techniques if your Chakra Affinity is that of Electricity, and vice versa." He held up a hand. "But it's not impossible."

He jumped down and landed next to Sasuke, who was seated on the ground, with his back leaning against the same tree Naruto and Kakashi were in. "I'm heading back to see how Sakura is doing. Keep trying you two!" He ordered as he vanished.

Sasuke continued reading for a few seconds, until his head moved up again. "Sakura? What is Sakura doing, anyway?"

Sasuke had turned back to his scroll when Naruto didn't respond after a few seconds.

"I don't know." Was what came twenty seconds later.

Sasuke was surprised Naruto didn't say 'I don't care', but the way Naruto said it did let him know there wasn't much of a difference...

---

After a small spar Naruto and Sasuke had, Sasuke went back to Tazuna's place and left Naruto to his training. Sasuke had said he was bored, but Naruto could see the Uchiha was exhausted.

Naruto didn't really care about things like that as he walked around the forest, secretly hoping he would come across someone who could kill him.

He had never bothered to let the Kyuubi's Chakra enhance his senses, but the Demon Fox had forced his Chakra to Naruto's senses anyway. Therefore, he could not help but recognise the scent he was smelling right now...

But he could not recall from where he knew the scent. This did encourage him to approach the one who seemed... familiar.

"Who are you?" The boy, no... the girl turned immediately towards him. Naruto narrowed his eyes a bit. It was a boy, after all. Women smelled differently, although his voice seemed a bit feminine.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde Konoha-nin answered without caring. "And you? I've smelled you before."

Haku almost flinched. The kid was direct, that was for sure. "My name is Haku, nice to meet you."

Naruto didn't seem to understand the situation. "You smell like a Shinobi. I've never seen you before, but... your scent is familiar." He then shrugged. "But I don't care. You don't seem very strong, so I'll leave." Naruto then turned away.

Haku chuckled. "Strong? So you are strong?"

Naruto threw a glance over his shoulder and looked at Haku. "Not at all. But neither are you." He then turned, leaving Haku confused.

---

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looked up from his book to see a panting Sakura in front of him. They had been training for half a day already. "What can I help you with, Sakura?"

"It's about... Sasuke-kun and... Naruto." She slowly let out.

Kakashi didn't look surprised and motioned for her to continue.

"Why does Sasuke want to become stronger so badly? Who... does he want to kill?"

Kakashi seemed to ponder the question, before focusing his lazy eye on Sakura again. "Well... I am not at liberty to tell, but... Even if you ask him, he won't tell." He sighed. "It's important to know your teammates well, and my former teacher has told my former teammates about me as well, so..."

Sakura turned curious.

"Sasuke's entire family, his entire clan... has been done away with, by his own brother." Kakashi watched Sakura's eyes widen. "The only one who his brother spared was him. Uchiha Itachi was the name of Sasuke's brother. He has become a Missing-nin and Sasuke wants to kill him. But in order to do so, he has to become a lot stronger, because... Uchiha Itachi, is stronger than even me."

Sakura didn't respond for a few seconds, but Kakashi was surprised to hear her say "What about Naruto?"

Kakashi had to be careful with this one, now. "What do you want to know?"

"Why does he want to die so badly?" Sakura asked. "And how can he be so cheerful about it?"

"Naruto... He has an even bigger secret than Sasuke. He has been hated by the Village since he was a little child." Kakashi started. "People... tried to kill him when he was still a baby." Kakashi nodded his head as Sakura's eyes turned a bit watery while they were widened a great deal. "Naruto does not know the meaning of the word 'happiness', but he expresses it when there's a chance he can get killed."

Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"He... has been through a lot of many near-death experiences, but he always recovered... always." Kakashi shuddered, it seemed, but Sakura wasn't sure. "I don't really understand Naruto completely, but I think he thinks his death is for the good of the Village. He lives for the Village and the villagers want him dead because they hate him. Therefore, he thinks he has to die but also thinks no one in the Village can pull it off."

Kakashi sighed as he couldn't look Sakura in the face anymore, since she had dropped her head. "He has had it rough. But I don't know if he still can be saved. Between Naruto and Sasuke... I think Naruto is the hopeless case."

The next question didn't come unexpected for Kakashi. "Why do the villagers hate Naruto?" She then paused. "Why do my parents hate him and... why do I hate him?"

Kakashi threw it back at her. "Why do you hate him?"

"Because my parents..." Sakura started and was ashamed to realize what a foolish reason that was. "I don't know."

Kakashi nodded his head. "I can not tell you why people hate him, Sakura. Perhaps he might answer that question if you ask him."

"But..." Sakura looked up at Kakashi with tears in her eyes. "He scares me."

They both turned silent for a few minutes after that.

"He scares me too..." Kakashi let out in a depressed tone.

---

Days later, Naruto was extremely bored. Ice Needles were piercing him from every direction, but they were simply not inflicting any damage on him. "You are the boy I saw a few days ago, right? I recognise the scent now." Naruto said as he was standing next to an unconscious Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't do anything, because Haku was too fast for his eyes. So he simply let Haku try and kill him, even though it seemed pretty pointless.

"You possess a very powerful skill, Uzumaki Naruto-san." Haku called out form every Ice Mirror around the blonde Shinobi.

The blonde didn't look at any mirror and instead focused on Sasuke. "You killed him, but not me? I wonder why you torture me like this." Naruto let out. "It hardly seems fair to kill him and not me!" He hissed.

Haku paused in a mirror. "Your wish is to die? Then simply let me kill you!"

Many Ice Needles followed and Naruto sighed as none of them came even close to killing him. "I'm trying to let you kill me, because you're moving too fast for me to... retaliate. But you are truly pathetic." Naruto shook his head. "I don't want to waste my time on someone who can't kill me. Your... teacher might be able to kill me?" he wondered as he started walking out of the mirrors.

"You won't get out of here!" Haku warned as he threw more Ice Needles at him. He was shocked to see Naruto simply walk out of the mirrors, his Ice Needles not affecting him at all. 'Damn, no one has defeated my ultimate technique this badly! Who is this boy!?'

Haku then cancelled his technique and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto frowned as the boy bowed his head. "My strongest technique has failed on you and I have no hope of defeating you. I have lost my purpose if I can not stop you. Please, kill me."

Naruto simply stared. "I don't care about you. I only care about me and people who can kill me. It's not important for me to kill you, because... you've never wanted to kill me, it seemed. Or maybe your techniques were simply... that weak?"

Haku wasn't offended. "You are powerful. I concede, please, kill me."

Naruto shook his head. "Perhaps you can kill me, if you try harder?"

Haku rose from his bowing form and took on a confused expression. "You really wish to be killed? Even though you are this powerful and still so full of purpose?"

Naruto frowned and seemed a bit annoyed. "Yes."

Haku then turned sad. "Your eyes... they carry a lot of pain, much more than even mine." He let out. "But I can not kill you, because I already used my strongest technique on you. And even then, I could not kill you, for you have won my respect."

Naruto sighed and nodded his head. "At least you are honest." He then turned away from Haku and walked towards the fighting Zabuza and Haku. Sakura was still guarding Tazuna. "I will not kill someone who is as honest as you." He called out as he left Haku, simply standing there.

---

Minutes later, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna stood in front of Zabuza and Haku, both still alive. Gatou had been killed by Haku, who was protecting Zabuza. Naruto had become jealous at how easily Gatou had been killed.

Sasuke was draped over Kakashi's shoulder. He was still alive as well.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san." Haku started. "We will part ways. But... I hope we will meet each other again. Your existence is based on ending it. Perhaps next time, I can fulfil your wish."

Both expected, but more unexpected, Naruto grinned at Haku. "Perhaps, Haku-san. I can only hope." Haku then held out his hand, but Naruto didn't understand and simply turned away.

Despite that, it seemed Haku understood Naruto's character a bit, and smiled at his back as he walked away. "Perhaps I can help you, yes."

Again, Kakashi shuddered at the weird friendship Naruto had created, while Sakura seemed to try and understand Naruto more.

---

Back in Konoha, Team 7 got assigned to more D-Ranked Missions and thing went back to normal for a while, until one day, Kakashi arrived on time with three forms in his hands.

"My students, I have signed you in for the Chuunin Exams." Kakashi started. "You can decide whether to take these or not." He handed each of his students a form. "It can be a very dangerous Exam, this one. You can get killed, even." Kakashi said, hoping it would make Naruto take it, but also hoping Sakura wouldn't get discouraged.

Sakura cringed only a little bit, but didn't seem as nervous as Kakashi thought she'd be. Sasuke and Naruto were both grinning, as Kakashi had expected them to be. 'This will be good.' Kakashi thought. "Well, I'm off! We won't be having a mission today and we won't be training either. Today is a day-off. You can find all the information about the Exams on the forms... Later!" With the all-too familiar sound of a smoke cloud, Kakashi was gone.

"This will be good." Sasuke said as he was walking away from team 7's meeting point, actually following Naruto, who always simply walked away when he wanted to. Sakura followed as well.

"Chuunin Exam." Naruto whispered. "Chuunins are weak, too." Naruto said as he remembered how easily he had defeated Mizuki. "I hope I won't be disappointed."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Want to get something to eat?" Sakura asked in between. "We can talk about this Chuunin Exam and-"

"No." Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura dropped her head in sadness as Sasuke took a look at her and Naruto. "I'm going home. Tomorrow is the first day of the Exam, I expect to see you there." With that, the Uchiha was gone as well.

"Hey... Uhm, how about you, Naruto?"

Naruto was reading the form in his hands and didn't respond.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked cautiously. "Want to get something to eat?"

---

"You seem rather worried about this, Kakashi."

Kakashi shrugged. "It's something pretty important, after all. Chuunins can pull it off and he is rather... unstable."

The Third Hokage chuckled shortly. "You don't have to worry, Kakashi. His mental state is more powerful than anything I have encountered before."

Kakashi didn't seem all that convinced. "How come you are so sure, Hokage-sama? He has to keep the Kyuubi under control while he wants to die so badly... Who knows when he goes... berserk. How can you be so certain?"

"Morino Ibiki." Was his reply, on which Kakashi's eye widened.

"What... did he do?"

The Third chuckled again. "No need to worry, Kakashi. We've put simple Genjutsus on Naruto, but it seems his mind is too broken to respond to mind games... The only ones capable of doing more... disastrous Genjutsus on a person are Mitarashi Anko and Yuuhi Kurenai. They both have put some Genjutsus on Naruto as well in the past, during his sessions with Ibiki."

Kakashi didn't seem satisfied with this at all. "What did you do to him?"

The Sandaime sighed sadly. "I didn't do anything... Naruto had challenged Ibiki into a fight and Ibiki had immediately cast a Genjutsu on the boy. Naruto didn't even seem to notice as he continued demanding Ibiki to kill him. Ibiki, being the sadistic bastard that he is, had found the perfect lab rat... too perfect. Not even one of his Genjutsu Techniques worked, and I forbid him to use any Torture techniques on the boy. Ibiki simply didn't understand and asked for Anko's support."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"Anko pulled Kurenai along and the three of them investigated Naruto's state of mind."

"And?"

The Third turned in his chair to look out the window. "Naruto's state of mind or... Lack of state of mind... He wants nothing else but to die for this Village. And since he has the Kyuubi torturing him about how he can never die... he has already landed in the worst case scenario for him. It isn't the matter of being tortured or feeling pain anymore... and that's what Genjutsu is all about. Naruto is completely immune for Genjutsu, simply... because he doesn't care about what happens to him."

Kakashi's look hardened. "What has Konoha done to him?"

The Third nodded. "Indeed."

---

Sasuke was reading a scroll in the Uchiha Mansion. With this, perhaps he can become ultimately stronger. But, it might take a while.

To gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, you have to break the bonds of your precious persons and lose everything. Can he do this? He wondered if he even had precious persons left.

The only one who he could call a friend was probably... Uzumaki Naruto. And even with that, Naruto would not call him his friend. Simply someone who held the capability to kill him in the future.

Sasuke wondered if Naruto can be killed. His regeneration skills were just too good. Even a good swipe with Zabuza's sword at his neck was futile. Could he kill Naruto when the time was there?

"I have to." Sasuke said to himself, full of determination. "Before I can kill Itachi, I have to kill Naruto..."

---

Two Shinobis were walking through Konoha, on some kind of recon mission, only to find that this Village was extremely peaceful. Completely unlike their own Village.

"Kankurou, do you know where he has gone?"

"I don't even want to know." Kankurou spoke back to his sister. "I feel sorry for the people who are in his way right now."

Temari nodded her head. "Still, we should be keeping in touch with each other."

Kankurou snorted. "Why don't you tell him that?"

And suddenly, behind them, they felt a sudden spike in Chakra Presences. Both turned to see Gaara talking with a blonde-haired and a pink-haired Konoha Shinobi?

"Naruto, we should go home, we just got back from Ichiraku Ramen!" The pink-haired one said.

Gaara simply glared at Naruto, while Naruto spoke up. "You seem strong." Naruto started. "Can you kill me?"

Gaara's eyes twitched. There was something really strange with this blonde kid.

Temari and Kankurou hastily approached them. "Gaara!" Kankurou yelled. "They are Konoha-ni-"

"_**Shut up."**_

Kankurou, Sakura and Temari all froze as Gaara AND Naruto said those two words in a very creepy fashion at the same time. Gaara's Killer Intent was freezing them, except Naruto, who couldn't experience fear.

Gaara and Naruto glanced at each other. "I am Sabaku no Gaara. Who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara grinned. "You seem strong as well." The red-haired Suna-nin then glared at him. "I will kill you during the Chuunin Exam, Uzumaki Naruto." Then, Gaara walked past Naruto. "Let's go." He ordered Temari and Kankurou.

Naruto looked at Gaara's back. "I'm excited." He spoke to Sakura.

Sakura simply shivered. 'That guy is just as scary as Naruto...'

---

TBC!!

Whoa!! Naruto and Sakura went to the Ramen Stand and I didn't write about it?! The next chapter will start with that little date between the pink and the blonde as a flashback and after that, how Gaara and Naruto met up in the first place...

I also know that the fight between Haku and Naruto seems rushed, but that's because I didn't want to focus too much on how pointless Haku's attacks were on him. Their dialogue might seem a tad bit rushed too, but again... I can be a lazy person at times... Sorry!

I usually write a new chapter in one go so it might look rushed overall. I wrote this chap in one hour, a bit more, I think. I was so freaking thirsty, I went for a drink every seven minutes, man!!

In the next chapter there will be a confrontation between Lee and Naruto, instead of Lee and Sasuke... Because...

I'm really pissed at how easily Lee dealt with Naruto in the manga/anime/canon. One-Kick KO my ass!

Seeya later!


	4. Demonic Meeting

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo!

---

No one ever told her she was a silent kid. Hell, people thought she was loud, extremely so when Uchiha Sasuke was around. But in the presence of someone like Uzumaki Naruto, her senses simply told her to be quiet. Even that strange voice in her head that pops out every now and then, was completely silent.

As they were both eating ramen, Naruto in a very normal way and Sakura in a pretty rushed way, she noticed that the entire Ramen Stand they were seated in was quiet.

Except for the boiling water.

"You want another bowl, miss?" A young girl asked her, disturbing the strange silence.

Sakura looked up from her bowl and her musings to notice Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi, owner of the Ramen Stand. "No, thanks!" She said a bit cheerily.

"I am done eating as well." Naruto suddenly spoke up. He then turned from Ayame to Sakura. "This was... weird." He then rose from his seat, put down money to pay for both him and Sakura, she dully noted, and headed for the exit, with Sakura hurrying after him.

"N-Naruto, wait!"

Once outside, Naruto looked at Sakura, before looking around. "This Chuunin Exam... I hope I won't be disappointed."

Sakura shivered, knowing how he would become just that. "The Chuunin Exam. Only the best Genin from every Village participate. I'm sure there will be lots of powerful people."

Naruto nodded. "Then I suggest you try and kill me as well."

Sakura's eyes widened. "... Why?" She slowly let out, petrified by his advice.

"Sasuke has grown a lot in trying so. Perhaps if you do the same, you will become a lot stronger as well." He gave her one last look. "Don't hold back."

Sakura's eyes were still widened as Naruto froze several feet away from her. Another boy, standing in front of him, was frozen as well.

They were both eerily alike.

Naruto, who seemed to radiate coldness, his Chakra even an ice cold blue, was frozen in... excitement?

The other boy, Sakura observed, was a Suna Nin with red hair. The expression of pure indifference etched upon his face let her know he could be Naruto's equal.

After a staring contest, the Sand Shinobi chose to glare at Naruto, while Naruto suddenly grinned. "You seem strong. Can you kill me?"

The redhead seemed to snarl a bit, Sakura couldn't tell. To her left, she saw two other Sand Nins rushing towards Gaara. Probably the boy's teammates, all three here for the Chuunin Exam most likely. "Gaara!" The one with the paint all over his face yelled. "They're Konoha-ni"

And suddenly, they were frozen in their tracks. Sakura herself included. The Killer Intent was higher than she felt from him, but what was more disturbing was that the red-haired Suna-nin was releasing an equal amount of it, doubling the danger.

**_"Shut up."_** They both coldly let out. The message was perfectly clear, these two were destined to fight each other and no one was allowed to interfere.

After what seemed like a decade, Naruto and Gaara stared at each other again. "I am Sabaku no Gaara. Who are you?"

Naruto smiled in satisfaction. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Gaara returned the smile, or grin... "You seem strong as well." The smile vanished and was replaced by a glare. "I will kill you during the Chuunin Exam, Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara turned from Naruto to his teammates. "Let's go."

Sakura was too confused to react as Naruto spoke up again. "I'm excited."

As Naruto turned to leave, Sakura couldn't help but think as she stared at the three Suna nins. 'That guy is just as scary as Naruto.'

---

**Melancholy's Smile**

- Chapter 3: Demon Meeting

---

"Interesting."

Sakura looked up from her spot to see Sasuke stand on the roof of the Ramen Stand. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke jumped down and landed next to Sakura. "He's made a new... friend, hm? A powerful one, too." He said as his glance landed on Gaara's back. "I suggest you take Naruto's advice and try and kill him." He ignored Sakura's gasp. "It's the fastest way to become strong."

Sakura wanted to say more, but Sasuke was already gone.

---

Naruto hadn't felt this sensation often, but he liked it. There was at least one person worth facing during this Exam.

Sabaku no Gaara from the Sand Village.

It was a strange feeling, this chill running over his body.

"Excited, right?"

Naruto didn't even turn as Sasuke joined him down the road. "Yes. This Chuunin Exam might not be so bad."

Sasuke nodded his head. "Indeed. Let's go train some more."

Naruto snorted. "You can't kill me anyway. But it doesn't hurt... to keep trying."

Sasuke snorted back. "I guess so."

"I'll join!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Sakura standing there, with a determined look on her face. "But I won't try and kill you, Naruto!"

Naruto frowned while Sasuke shook his head.

"But I'll do my best... to defeat you!"

Naruto continued frowning, while Sasuke smirked. "Let's start, then."

---

Sasuke was impressed. What had Kakashi been training her in? The Genjutsus she was casting were not bad at all. It was draining a lot of Chakra from his Sharingan to dispel them. He was panting slightly, even.

"You bore me." Naruto started. "These illusions do nothing else."

Sasuke watched as Sakura ran towards Naruto, who had yet to move away. His Sharingan observed Chakra being gathered in her... fist?

The blow was unexpected, to all but Sakura.

It was enough to crush bones, that was for sure. As Naruto flew straight through a tree and was slammed through half a boulder, he couldn't help but be slightly... amazed?

Sasuke had winced. "Kakashi taught her well. Her excellent Chakra Control... allows her to do things like this. Using Chakra to strengthen her blows."

But it took a lot of Chakra to do so, as seen on Sakura's tired expression and twitching hands. But then again, she had already cast a few Genjutsus on both him and Naruto.

Yes, he was slightly impressed and wondered whether he needed to be able to things like that as well..

Naruto plucked himself out of the boulder, his face completely fine again. "I suggest you hit me harder next time." Naruto voiced as he performed handseals. "My turn."

Before he could, though, Sasuke appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, following up with roundhouse kick that sent him upwards. Sasuke performed lighting fast handseals after that. "Katon, Karyu Endan!!"

Sakura's eyes were filled with disbelief. That Jutsu was truly powerful!

As Sasuke finished the awesome Fire technique, he saw Naruto landing on the ground several feet away from him, with burned clothes. Other than that...

He was perfectly fine.

'If Naruto performs techniques against Sakura, it might be dangerous... He pours way too much Chakra in his attacks.' Sasuke thought. 'This Chuunin Exam probably needs all three of us to enter, so he can't kill Sakura right now..' He glanced at Naruto. "Come at me, Naruto."

Naruto remained standing, a bored look on his face. He performed a few handseals. "Fuuton: Renkuudan!!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'That Wind Blast's going for me AND Sakura.' He turned and ran towards Sakura. 'I won't be able to make it to Sakura.' He turned over his shoulder and noticed he had to jump.

Now.

"Sakura, jump!!"

Shocked by the massive Wind Blast, Sakura remained on the ground...

Until Kakashi interfered and pulled Sakura out of the way. After dusting himself off and shaking Sakura back into the land of the living, the Jounin stared hard at Naruto. "Naruto." Kakashi started. "Don't use such powerful techniques on your teammates. Ever."

Naruto frowned. "This technique wasn't that powerful."

Kakashi sighed. "It could've killed Sakura."

It was short, but Kakashi saw understanding in Naruto's eyes. "... I see."

"This is an interesting spar right here." Kakashi said as all of them calmed down. "I'll join. Me and Sakura against you two."

Sasuke smirked. 'Heh, now we hold the possibility to take Kakashi down... Or do we?' Sasuke gathered a lot of Chakra in his eyes and got ready.

Naruto simply stood there.

"Let's begin!"

---

After having stolen the show from the Konoha Genins known as Lee, Neji and Ten-Ten, Sasuke found himself face to face with Lee.

After forcing two Chuunins to dispel their Genjutsu, the two seemed to have acknowledged each other strengths.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke!" Lee exclaimed. "Will you fight me?"

Sasuke snorted shortly. "Have you ever faced anyone with the Sharingan?"

Lee shook his head. "No! But geniuses will be defeated with hard work!"

Sasuke snorted and stepped forward until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Allow me."

Sasuke frowned as his teammate stepped past him. "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head. "This Genin holds a lot of stamina. You two fighting will result in you getting tired. I don't need an exhausted teammate during these Exams. While I don't really care about you losing or winning, I do care about becoming Chuunin." Naruto sent a bored gaze at the weird Genin in front of him. 'A Chuunin gets more dangerous missions.'

Lee examined Sasuke's teammate and noticed nothing out of the ordinary, except for the blonde's dead eyes. "Excuse me, but I am not interested in fighting you!" He let out. "I wish to fight only Uchiha Sasuke!"

"I am stronger than Sasuke." Naruto said. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke felt a bit annoyed at the statement, even though it was true. Lee suddenly had shiny eyes as he noticed Sasuke didn't deny the statement.

"Very well!" And then he rushed forward.

Naruto noticed that this Lee guy was even faster than Haku, the Ice warrior he had faced a week ago. Lee easily bypassed Naruto's defense and hit him squarely in the face.

To Lee's surprise though, the blow didn't seem to truly be received. 'This guy's strong... My blows seem too weak!'

After trying every combo he could think of, he realized Naruto was not hurt at all! Lee stopped moving in front of Naruto and bowed in respect. "It seems I can not hurt you like this. May I know your name?"

Naruto glanced over at Naruto and Sakura, before facing Lee again. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto-kun! I will fight you more seriously now! My name is Rock Lee!" Naruto didn't seem interested at all in why Rock Lee was loosing the bandages around his wrists.

A bystander watched all of this but chose not to interfere.

Circling around him in awesome speed, Lee made the move and noticed that it had sent Naruto flying. Following him in air, Lee used the 'Kage Buyou?' Sasuke noticed.

Wrapping the bandages around Naruto's body, they were spinning crazily, until Lee smashed Naruto into the ground with massive power. "Omote Renge!!" Lee yelled.

There was no delay at all as Naruto jumped up from the crater in the ground and turned to the panting Lee, completely unharmed. "You do not hold the power to kill me, Rock Lee. Nor do you have the power to defeat me." Naruto then glared at him. "You do not interest me, so I suggest you don't try and face me team again."

Lee was shocked, completely shocked. No one should be able to walk away from his Lotus move without any scratches. Yet here this guy was standing, completely fine, except for his clothes. "You... how?" He let out between breaths.

Lee wanted to ask more, but Naruto had appeared in front of him. Usually, Lee would be able to dodge attacks like this easily, but he had just used the Omote Renge, so he was hurting.

Lee got smashed into the wall behind him. Lee coughed once before he readied himself for another attack.

Naruto simply turned away, followed by his team.

As Lee watched them go, a Jounin appeared beside him. "Lee."

Lee turned to see Gai, his Jounin Instructor, standing right next to him. "Gai-sensei!"

"That boy... not even your ultimate move will work on him." He let out, on which Lee's eyes widened incredibly. "Yes. I think even Neji doesn't stand a chance against him."

---

"Oh, look who's here! It's the stuck up bastard!"

Shino winced as Sakura hit Kiba in the face with... strength his bugs told him to fear? Inwardly, Shino was shaking his head at Kiba's antics, something he had been doing since they were in the same team.

Hinata looked worried for Kiba as she slowly walked towards him.

"Don't you dare refer to Sasuke-kun with names like that!" Sakura hissed and Shino was sure he sensed Chakra around her fists. His bugs told him they really wanted to drain that Chakra, that perfectly organized Chakra.

His bugs suddenly died down in activity, though, as the remaining team member of team 7 walked in. Shino's eyes narrowed behind his eyes. 'He has gotten powerful.' Shino mused. 'Before, he simply neglected his training because he couldn't get harmed.' Shino's bugs were quite intelligent. 'But his Jounin Instructor seemed to have convinced him to start training.'

Naruto was just standing there, arms hanging limply by his sides as he stared towards all the other participants for this Chuunin Exam. He didn't radiate any Killer Intent, but Shino knew better. That one has to be avoided during this Chuunin Exam.

---

It was a good thing he didn't care for a lot of things. Threats did nothing to him; warnings didn't even seem to reach his ears.

This test was ridiculous. Although he couldn't even answer any of the questions, he found himself not caring at all about this test. This person, Morino Ibiki, he knew the guy and his games. His pathetic Genjutsus which seemed to drain more Chakra from the old guy than himself.

This was all just a game again. Not Genjutsu, but still a game. He couldn't wait until he could face Sabaku no Gaara. Naruto had already spotted him in this classroom.

This Exam was going to be good. Although he held no expectations, he still looked forward to it. Gaara, a Shinobi from another Country, had told him he would kill him.

He had better not be lying.

---

The Forest of Death, a name that clicked well within his mind. Naruto wore a grin on his face when the Special Jounin, Mitarashi Anko, had announced the name of the forest before them. It didn't go unnoticed by his teammates.

"Naruto?" Sakura nervously started. Naruto rarely smiled, after all. "Are you okay?"

Naruto even chuckled shortly at that. "I'm fine."

Sasuke sighed, understanding Naruto's excitement. "We better stick together, though. The goal is to gather scrolls. So we'll be attacked by three Shinobis. Splitting up is not an option."

Sakura nodded. "We need to pick out a team that looks weak. Perha-"

"The team from the Sand." Naruto interrupted. "I'll look for them. I don't care what you two do." Sasuke looked a bit irked to find he had been ignored for the most part of his short speech before.

"Fine, I'll go with you. He seems to be the only interesting one in this Exam anyway." Sasuke gave in, on which Sakura turned even more worried. "You guys have weapons with you?"

Sakura nodded, while Naruto shook his head. "I don't need weapons."

The gates opened for them.

"Let's go."

Naruto's eyes were red, Sakura and Sasuke noticed.

---

Temari and Kankurou were not worried at all. Their little brother was with them, after all. He was Suna's ace and he would hold his end of the bargain definitely, because he was Gaara, the Demon Shukaku, as many saw him.

This Chuunin Exam was nothing. Everyone present did not even stand a chance against them, let alone Gaara.

Except for that one. But Gaara would handle him.

"He's coming."

Temari looked sideways to see a maniacal grin on Gaara's face. 'He's using the Sand Armor, but still his insane expressions are showing through. He must be really excited.' She looked ahead of herself and felt several Chakra signatures approaching. 'This could become dangerous, after all.'

Kankurou sighed as he skidded to a halt on the ground. "Shinobi from Konoha, three of them." He informed his brother and sister. "It's..." He turned to Temari. "That one."

Sasuke landed in front of the trio first, Sharingan fully loaded.

Next to him, Naruto landed sloppily. His eyes were filled with amusement as he pointedly ignored Temari and Kankurou and gazed at Gaara.

Behind the two Konoha Nins, Sakura stood a bit nervously, but Chakra was already being gathered around her fists.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you and I will fight now." Gaara stated before he faced his siblings. "Do not interfere."

Sasuke smirked. "Sakura, let me handle the other two. I need a warm-up."

Kankurou snorted. "A warm-up? Kid, you don't know who you're facing. We already know all about the Sharingan."

Sasuke shrugged. "Then why are you not surrendering? Facing an Uchiha means certain defeat, after all."

Temari's panic settled in as she noticed Gaara and Naruto were itching to fight, both releasing Killer Intent unlike any she ever felt before. 'Be careful, Gaara... He seems to be stronger than any other Shinobi you have faced...' She thought.

It came as a shock. The Killer Intent froze all of them, it was simply too much. Only Naruto and Gaara could move now.

"Sabaku Kyuu!!"

Naruto allowed the sand to grab him.

Gaara grinned with bloodshot eyes. "Sabaku SouSou!!"

The satisfying sound of bones crushing gave Gaara's ears a limitless sense of satisfaction. Until... the sand moved? Chakra shot the sand all around him and freed Naruto from his grasp.

"Interesting. You can crush all of my bones at once... But it didn't kill me. What else can you do?" Naruto said as he seemed completely fine.

Gaara's eyes widened. No one ever has survived this attack of his. But then, he grinned. This kill would give him a lot more pleasure than his usual killings. "Uzumaki Naruto, you amuse me greatly."

Temari's and Kankurou's eyes were widened and filled with disbelief. This guy survived Gaara's Desert Graveyard and looked completely fine even! They were facing someone on equal grounds with Gaara...

What's worse, it seems Gaara was about to transform. And neither of his siblings could stop him, because they were too affected by the Killer Intent. But then again, even without that, they still wouldn't be able to stop him.

Naruto's eyes opened up a bit more in recognition as weird Chakra seemed to circle around Gaara. "You... can use this Chakra as well?"

Gaara simply ignored him as Sand was slowly surrounding him and protecting him. In a matter of moments, Naruto could only see a Sphere of Sand. He seemed a bit bored and turned towards Gaara's teammates. "You two are just as pathetic as my teammates. To think you have a powerful teammate such as Gaara. You are very fortunate. He can kill easily."

But then the blonde's eyes narrowed. "But can he kill me?"

The sphere of Sand exploded into nothingness and Naruto licked his lips as he saw Gaara's transformed right arm. Gaara's eyes narrowed as Naruto seemed to have changed a bit as well.

Yes, his eyes, they were bloodred. And the Chakra around Naruto... was the same as his?

"I am told that if I fight my opponent with the best of my ability, they, in turn, will do their best as well, to end my fighting, my existence." Naruto uttered, a hopeful tone added to his voice.

Gaara chuckled dangerously. "Yes! To prove my existence I will end yours!!"

Naruto chuckled back. "Let's go, then!"

Gaara's eyes widened. He didn't expect the blonde to be so quick. Even Sasuke was astounded to see Naruto this powerful. Sakura couldn't even follow his movements.

Bone shattering, that's how powerful the blow given to his nose was. Gaara was sent into a tree and wasn't getting up soon. Naruto simply followed up and grabbed him by the face, the red Chakra around his body releasing a massive lust for torture.

Gaara screamed in pain as Naruto rammed his fist through his chest, the poisonous Chakra of the Kyuubi entering his system. "Arghhh!!" Coughing out blood, Gaara swiped wildly with his arms to get Naruto's claw out of his chest. Naruto jumped backwards and grinned.

"You... don't die easily either, hm?" Naruto chuckled, but was disappointed as Gaara struggled in pain. "What's wrong? Are you not used to pain?"

Temari was filled with fear at how easily this individual was handling Gaara. 'This guy... just what is he!?'

Kankurou, too, was petrified. 'Konoha Shinobis are... like this?!'

Sakura shuddered at how demonic Naruto seemed to be with the malicious red Chakra around him. She felt... worried?

"Ughh..." Gaara slowly rose to his feet. Shukaku's Chakra was fighting hard to deal with the poisonous Chakra Naruto had entered into his body. "What... did you do?!" He dropped to his knees, his body burning in pain. "Poison?!"

**_"Run away, child!! He is the Kyuubi! We don't stand a chance!!"_** His 'mother' screamed. **_"Run as fast as you can!! He will obliterate us!!"_**

Gaara didn't understand. Mother was never afraid. But he now knew it. This kid was something else! "Uzumaki Naruto... I..."

**_"Give in!! Surrender! Admit defeat or he will kill us!!"_**

He coughed out blood. The Shukaku was succeeding in getting rid of the Kyuubi's poison, but it might take a while. "You... Aurghh!"

Naruto sighed, the red in his eyes darkening. "You said you would kill me, weakling!"

It was too much. This stranger called their little brother a weakling! Kankurou and Temari didn't know what to even think. Until, Sasuke started moving. "Naruto... Let me deal with them." He let out, finally free from the bind. "I could use some training."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Gaara will be my kill. You can have the other two."

Sasuke nodded and rushed forward. Kankurou did whatever he could to break free and just managed as he blocked Sasuke's kick to his head. He immediately launched his puppet at Sasuke, sending him upwards.

Naruto watched the two fight, glad they were taking the fight somewhere else. He had no need for interruptions to kill another liar. "Ready to die, Sabaku no Gaara!!"

**_"Awaken, child! Speak! Make a deal! Do something! He will kill us!!" _**The Shukaku screamed.

"I concede defeat." Gaara let out with a struggle. He still couldn't move his body because of the poison, but he was surely recovering. "You are more powerful than I am."

Naruto chuckled. "A bit too late for than, hm?"

**_"Release me!! Let me out!!"_**

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as Gaara was suddenly surrounded by smoke and seconds later, he was towering above him in another form. "A demon?" Naruto suddenly laughed like a madman. "How suitable!! Yes, a demon surely can kill another demon!! Kill me!!"

**_"Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!"_**

Naruto sensed the sudden change in Chakra and just couldn't wait. "Attack me!! Try and kill me, demon!!"

**_"No..."_**

Confusion hit him in full force. "No?"

The Shukaku looked down upon Naruto and shook its head. **_"Kyuubi no Youko._****_ I will not release futile attempts at taking your life. I can not defeat nor kill you."_** He calmly let out, but his voice was full of respect, Naruto noted. **_"Please, spare our lives. Allow us to become... allies."_**

Naruto seemed to consider him. "You seem different."

**_"I am the Shukaku. The demon within Gaara."_**

"Within Gaara, hm? Just like me, then." Naruto let realization hit him. "You, at the moment, hold the highest capability, you're the one who's the closest of being able to kill me." He chuckled. "Train, train. Grow stronger and try and kill me, then, Shukaku. Until then, we shall be allies. I will not end your existence today."

**_"Thank you, Kyuubi no Youko."_** Shukaku bowed its head. **_"What is your human name?"_**

"Uzumaki Naruto."

**_"I owe you greatly, Uzumaki Naruto."_**

"Train your vessel well, Shukaku." Naruto let out, on which the Shukaku nodded.

With that Shukaku released the transformation and Gaara, surprisingly landed on his feet. The poison was now out of his system and he gazed towards Naruto.

To Temari's complete shock, Gaara bowed. "Until we meet again, Uzumaki Naruto." Free form the Killer Intent, Temari and Sakura could move again. "Do not engage with them, Temari. He can kill us all... easily."

Temari dumbly nodded as Kankurou and Sasuke landed in the clearing. "Gaara?" Kankurou asked as he was ready to face off with Sasuke again.

"Cease your attacks." The red-haired Suna-Nin ordered. "We will move again. He is far more powerful than you can imagine."

Kankurou noticed Gaara was addressing Naruto and nodded, understanding they would be killed if they didn't move now. "We will meet again, Uchiha Sasuke. And then, I will defeat you!"

Gaara walked towards Naruto and handed him their Scroll. He then bowed again and without a word, left them.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke watched them move away.

From a small distance, Orochimaru had watched it all. He would be unable to move now, for ANBU were already on the way to investigate the awesome power being displayed just before. Enraged, Orochimaru turned away and vowed to approach Uchiha Sasuke on another day soon...

Shaken, Sakura let out a sigh of relief and noticed her surroundings. Or lack of surroundings. Still, she was getting used to it, surprisingly. "Sha-shall we move?"

Sasuke shook his head. "They want explanation."

Naruto sighed and Sakura looked a bit dumbfounded.

Until ANBU landed in front of them.

---

Yo! Sorry for the late update.

Busy, busy with school and all that...

Next chapter will focus on the Rookie Nine as Team 7 encounters one of the other Konoha Teams...

Ja na!!


	5. Casual Days

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo

---

With the presence of awesome Chakra Levels still present in their surroundings, the ANBU didn't seem as frightening as they should have been. Although they still emitted higher Chakra Presences than both Gaara and Naruto had before.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto and surprisingly found an annoyed expression on the blonde's face. It shouldn't be a surprise to him however, since he knew Naruto did not like the ANBU. The simple reason was that they seemed powerful but wouldn't dare to try and kill Naruto, which infuriated the Jinchuuriki.

"So…" The leading Shinobi started as she walked towards Naruto. She was without mask. "What have you been up to, Uzumaki Naruto-kun?" She said with a teasing voice.

"A slightly disappointing encounter." Naruto replied calmly. "Pretty similar to every encounter I have with you, Anko." Sakura and Sasuke looked surprised to see Naruto act so familiar with the second Examiner of the Chuunin Exam. "However, this one was more disappointing… And I was so hoping for this to be the one, too."

Anko took a look at the surroundings and snorted. "Though not impressive at all to me, this should be impossible for Genin. I knew you would be involved. But, Sandaime-sama told me there were two… special… Chakra signatures here. Mind explaining?"

Naruto shrugged. "I… made a new friend? He's just like a… brother."

Anko nodded her head as Naruto relayed the message in between the lines. "I see." Naruto knew there was a rule made by the Third where he could not speak of being a Jinchuuriki. He had no intention of letting his teammates know, either. "Knowing this, from now on, there will be several ANBU spread across the Forest of Death."

But the fight between Gaara and Naruto was not the reason ANBU were being deployed.

Anko feared the worst, since she believed Orochimaru was in this Forest as well. "ANBU, including me…" She finished. "Have fun, you three!"

Naruto frowned as the three ANBU Members and Anko vanished. "We now have two scrolls. I guess we should head for the tower."

"Don't you think there are other… challenges in here?" Sasuke asked. "I haven't even fought yet."

Naruto shrugged. "Perhaps we'll meet up with a few on our way out. But, I think we have already faced the most powerful of them all."

Sakura nodded her head. After all, who could be stronger than Naruto or Gaara… in a Chuunin Exam?

---

**Melancholy's Smile**

_Chapter 4: Casual Days_

---

Nara Shikamaru was happy, or… as happy as a Nara like him could be. They already had two Scrolls and were on their way to the centre of the Forest of Death, even though they still had a long way to go. From the start of this second part of the Chuunin Exam, he and his team had heard screams all around him. The Chakra he sensed was amazing as well.

His team was not so powerful, he had to admit. But strategy-wise, they would come far. In the beginning, he thought targeting the other Rookie Genin Teams from Konoha would be the smartest move, but he was mistaken as he did some research beforehand.

The Konoha Team consistent of Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba would be able to sense, smell and see them from miles away. The perfect tracking team, he knew. Inuzuka were known for their perfect senses, the Hyugas were famous because of the Byakugan and the Aburames were… feared for various reasons. Them having bugs inside their bodies was one of them, the other was that they had a good strategic mind, perhaps like he himself had.

The other Konoha team was Haruno Sakura, smartest of his graduating class. He knew she was probably the weakest of the team, but he couldn't tell for sure, because he knew nothing of Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke was most likely the strongest of the team, being the Top Rookie of this graduation year. But then again, he didn't know what Uzumaki Naruto could do.

But then, when the first Exam had started, he could tell Uzumaki Naruto was no push-over. He might be a lazy individual, but he could tell when someone was strong or… feared.

Sakura feared Naruto, Kiba's dog Akamaru feared Naruto and… Aburame Shino feared Naruto. The last one was his most reliable source, because Shino was a genuine person who simply was perfectly aware of what was going on around him. And then there was Sasuke. Shikamaru knew the look in Sasuke's eyes when the Uchiha looked at Naruto during the start of this Second Exam.

It was respect.

The Uchiha looked up to him, which was close to impossible, Shikamaru figured. But what was worse, Sasuke also seemed to fear Naruto.

Shikamaru knew for sure that Naruto was dangerous at that exact time.

Konoha Team Seven was to be avoided at all costs.

He never thought though, that his team would claim another scroll so easily. They came across a weak team from the Grass Country and simply used the InoShikaCho Strategy and outsmarted them.

He had been as happy as he could be, which came down to being a bit less complacent than usual. But this moment of calmness was easily broken as a team landed in front of them.

Though they were still quite a distance away from them, he feared the worst. His assumptions were proven as his female teammate sprang into action and sprinted towards the team, all the while screaming.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and observed team 7. 'They have fought, Naruto the most, while Sakura… is completely unscathed. From their expressions I can tell they already have both scrolls, seeing as they don't seem to be slipping into their battle stances. Coast is clear… for now.' His eyes remained on the blonde member of the Konoha Team, intent on finding out more about him and why some people feared him.

"Get lost, Ino-pig!"

Shikamaru kept his eyes from widening, but he had sensed it surely. Sakura had been gathering Chakra, a perfect amount of Chakra to a certain part of her body. But where? 'I see. She has improved a lot as well…'

Sasuke and Naruto didn't even flinch at them. 'They seem to be unable to express fear as if… they… As if they think they're the strongest team in this Exam.' Inwardly, Shikamaru nodded his head. 'Yes, the arrogance in Sasuke's eyes tells me he KNOWS his team is the strongest here.'

"You have both scrolls, huh? Which team did you fight?" Shikamaru asked as he approached the bickering Sakura and Ino, while Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for it to be done with. Chouji walked behind him, happily eating out of his bag of chips.

Sasuke smirked. "The team from the Sand. They were powerful, but we were more so."

Shikamaru kept from sighing at the Uchiha's arrogance. But he was even more worried now. The team from the Sand seemed extremely powerful. He had observed every participant of the Chuunin Exam during the first Exam. Especially the red-haired member of the team, who the remaining part of the Suna Team seemed to fear, radiated a powerful presence..

"How about you?"

"We EASILY defeated a team from Grass." Ino exclaimed proudly.

Sasuke snorted. "Must be some team." He let out sarcastically.

As much as his team hated to admit it, it had been a weak team they robbed the scroll from. Shikamaru sighed again. "Since we both have our scrolls, it's safer if our teams go together, right?" Ino piped up, still trying to get past Sakura, ready to cling onto Sasuke. "So, let's go!!"

"No." Naruto answered before anyone else could. "We seem to have some company."

Hiding his surprise, Shikamaru readied himself as did all the others.

A team from the Sound stepped out of the bushes behind Team Seven. Ino and Chouji had already jumped behind him, hoping that Shikamaru would come up with a plan soon.

"Ah, two Konoha Teams teaming up? I expect nothing less from weaklings such as yourselves." The one with all the bandages said. "But it'll be of no good. Against us, the Sound, you simply do not stand a chance."

Sasuke snorted. "Naruto, let me handle this one alone."

Shikamaru heard that. 'What, can't he tell these guys are strong? Especially their leader, or he seems to be the leader.' And although it was not a question, Shikamaru knew it was meant as a question. 'I don't understand, is he asking for permission from Naruto?'

"Go ahead, they are weak anyway." Naruto let out. "But don't take too long, this Chuunin Exam is starting to bore me. So many… disappointments."

'They are weak anyway?!' Shikamaru repeated in his head.

Even Chouji and Ino had heard that one.

Sasuke snorted as he activated his Sharingan. "Just watch me." He let out as he vanished and appeared in front of the leading Sound-nin, who could barely dodge the sudden attack and jumped backwards. Instead, the other male of the team, caught the roundhouse kick right in his face and was sent flying.

Naruto sat down on the ground as he started observing the two scrolls he wore with him, not at all interested in the fight before him. 'Perhaps opening these scrolls, might kill me?'

Sakura kept a close eye on her teammate however, worried for his safety and admiring his movements at the same time. Shikamaru saw that his female teammate was doing the same.

And just as Sasuke easily knocked the female Sound Genin out, the one with the bandages tried to hit Sasuke in the face with his metal arm. Shikamaru watched as Sasuke snorted, dodged the blow and kicked the Sound-nin away from him.

Not surprisingly, Sasuke's opponent landed on his feet.

Naruto looked up from the scrolls as Sasuke fell to his knees and started vomiting.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Both Ino and Sakura screamed.

What happened? Shikamaru was sure Sasuke had dodged that blow. 'Must be his ability.'

"Don't interfere!!" Sasuke screamed as Ino and Sakura seemed to want to run towards him. "I can still fight!!"

"You are one of few who can still stand after my attack." The Sound-nin said with a grin. "I am Dosu Kinuta. I am here to test your strength. Not for me, but for someone else." He explained, knowing ANBU were around.

Sasuke simply glared at the bandaged Sound-nin, before he noticed movements on his right. "And I am Abumi Zaku!! Remember my name!! Zankuuha!!"

Dosu sighed as a massive wind blast seemed to rip the area around Sasuke apart, but Sasuke was no longer there. Dosu was a bit surprised. 'He shouldn't be able to move like that after being hit by my sound… He's either gotten lucky and hasn't been hit thoroughly, or… He's stronger than I anticipated.' Another thing was bothering Dosu. 'Why are his teammates not helping him? Are they afraid or…' Dosu looked from the worried Sakura to the… almost sleeping Naruto, who was leaning against a tree, scrolls on the ground next to him. 'the opposite?'

Dosu didn't like it, something was wrong. 'They are arrogant! To put the scrolls like that on the ground! To not help their teammate like all other Konoha Shinobis do!' Dosu rushed towards Naruto, only to find him no longer there.

"Were you about to attack me?" Came the voice behind him.

Dosu turned to look in bloodred eyes and was frozen completely. 'H-he…'

"It's impolite to walk away from a fight. Though I don't really care about my teammate." Naruto let out. "But seeing you having so much trouble with Sasuke, I suggest not even trying picking a fight with me."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he felt the Killer Intent coming from Naruto. 'He can't move because he's so close to Naruto now. I didn't expect him to be so… frightening.' The Nara looked from Naruto to the fighting Zaku and Sasuke. Sasuke could only dodge wind blasts as he seemed to be a bit injured form Dosu's attack.

As he turned back to Dosu and Naruto, his eyes widened a great deal as Naruto's… claws… were piercing both Dosu's shoulders. The scream came seconds later, catching everyone's attention.

Oh.

So that's why his teammates feared Naruto.

As the scream died out, Naruto flung Dosu's body away. "Hm, I think it's about time we go." Naruto said to Sasuke. "Sorry I interfered, but he attacked me first."

Sasuke simply nodded dumbly and walked back to Naruto. Zaku was too shocked and could tell that Sasuke's teammate was not someone to mess with. "I… we… We will get you back for this!!"

Sasuke sighed as he looked from Zaku to the bleeding Dosu. "Your teammate is still alive, I suggest you take him and your other teammate and leave this place, before Naruto decides you tried to kill him and failed."

No one understood that, except for Sakura. Shikamaru frowned, deciding he needed to remember this little piece of information.

As they watched Zaku grab Kin, his female teammate and Dosu quickly, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura turned to Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji. "Well, that was… annoying." Naruto uttered slowly. "We'll go now."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and then they left even quicker than the Sound team had gone. Shikamaru turned to his team and let out a breath of relief. "Man… That was just way too troublesome."

But from now on, he knew to avoid Naruto when in battle. He hasn't shown much during this battle, but to deal such massive damage in seconds… Shikamaru shuddered.

Unbeknownst to him, one pair of Byakugan eyes had seen all.

---

Five days later, every team that made it was seizing each other up as they were all standing in front of the Third Hokage and a few Jounin. Sasuke and surprisingly, Naruto, got a few gazes of interest.

During the Forest of Death Exam, Temari and Kankurou were completely baffled as they saw Gaara sleep… peacefully. Without even one single sign of the Shukaku breaking out or even giving Gaara's nightmares.

The sound-nin Dosu was, surprisingly, completely healed and, though unseen by everyone, shot a thankful look at Yakushi Kabuto, a Konoha-nin, who had just left them, as he pulled back from the Exams.

Sasuke grinned in anticipation as they were explaining that there would be more fights coming. More fights where he could completely humiliate his opponents. He would now be prepared for Dosu's special attack, IF he were to fight him. The only ones who he might lose against were Naruto or Gaara. He knew how the two fought, but he had yet to discover how to deal easily with fighters like them.

And then, a board above them flashed names and names, until it stopped with two names…

_Akadou Yoroi versus Uchiha Sasuke._

Sasuke frowned as another Konoha Shinobi remained in the fighting grounds, while the other participants all went up the stairs. "An Uchiha, eh?" Sasuke looked at his opponent with one raised eyebrow. "I do not fear the Sharingan and I'll show you why, little brat."

Sasuke snorted. "You are ignorant then, for everyone should fear the Sharingan."

As soon as the examiner for these preliminary tests, Hayate Gekkou, announced to begin, Sasuke vanished.

Yoroi's eyes widened behind his glasses. 'Shit... His speed is way above Genin!' Before he knew it, Sasuke's elbow was in his stomach, and then, Sasuke was floating above, already having finished a string of handseals.

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!!"

Ignoring the pain in his gut, Yoroi skilfully dodged every fireball thrown at him. Unfortunately for him, his dodging threw him straight in the path of another attack, as Sasuke had already jumped to another location and readied his next Jutsu.

"Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

Yoroi cursed as he was still dodging one fireball from Sasuke's Housenka and found he could only dodge this next attack. Still, a grin was behind that small piece of cloth Yoroi wore.

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes narrowed as his attack didn't do as much damage as he had expected. Then, Sasuke grinned. "Heh, a Chakra drainer you are, huh? You'd think that would go by unnoticed before my Sharingan?"

Yoroi shrugged. "Seeing things doesn't mean you can beat it!" He then rushed towards Sasuke, who frowned at how slow his opponent seemed to be moving.

'Is there this much of a gap between us and the other participants?' Sasuke asked himself as he advanced towards the advancing Yoroi and jumped over him. Yoroi hadn't even noticed yet, because all of this was done in high speed.

"It's over." Sasuke announced as his Kunai was touching the back of Yoroi's neck. "Despite having an ability like you do, I simply am too fast for you." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Yoroi tried to move. "Don't push me, I will kill you." He calmly let out. "Surrender, Akadou Yoroi."

Yoroi slumped over and sighed. "Fine..."

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Up in the stands, a certain Sound Jounin grinned, while many fangirls screamed the Uchiha's name.

---

The next matches were completely uninteresting, until it was announced his other teammate had to fight. Naruto took a look at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke was not even shooting the female one glance, while Kakashi patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"Sakura."

Immediately her head whipped towards him. "Y-yeah?" It was unusual for Naruto to start a conversation. Skip unusual, it was almost unheard of!

"As I have said before... Don't hold back."

Sakura nodded her head, and watched as her opponent, Yamanaka Ino, jumped down. She followed soon.

Naruto frowned at himself. It seemed rather useless to be telling his teammate those words, but somehow, he just had to. Shrugging it away, he chose to just watch this match, unlike all the others, which he had ignored.

"This better be good."

---

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. They didn't know why, but something told them to, as their teammate had won her match against Ino.

Both didn't display any signs of worry for her, but it still felt good that the entirety of team 7 had won their battles, since Naruto would surely win, of course.

Ino didn't stand a chance against the Genjutsus and the freakish strength Sakura possessed.

Kakashi nodded his head and smiled as he was glad he had entered his team in the Chuunin Exam. 'Hmm, if this continued on like this, it won't be unlikely they all will be promoted to Chuunin.'

A few matches followed and Naruto was again just leaning against the wall, with Sasuke doing the same several feet further. Sakura was on the railing, watching the battles below, while Kakashi was slowly, or better said, lazily, walking towards Naruto.

"So, Naruto. Care to explain what happened in the Forest?" He started as he leaned next to Naruto and read his 'Come Come Paradise.'

Naruto sighed. "Nothing, actually. Another failure added to the list."

"List?"

Naruto ignored the last remark as he suddenly put his gaze on Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, you can do me a favour, however." Kakashi was surprised to see him enthusiastic about this favour. "During that Forest Test, I have encountered another one just like me."

Kakashi immediately understood. No one had told him what had happened in the Forest, but he had felt the malicious Chakra as well.

"I was wondering... if there more are people out there, like me." He started. "Can you find out?"

Kakashi sighed. "I can't. I do not hold any knowledge of it. Perhaps you should ask Hokage-sama."

Naruto nodded. "Fine, fine."

And then the board flashed again.

_Inuzuka Kiba versus Uzumaki Naruto._

"Let's get this over with, I have to become Chuunin." Naruto muttered as he jumped downwards and landed on the ground before Kiba and Akamaru did. "You two, are you strong?"

Kiba narrowed his eyes as he considered the whimpering Akamaru in his coat. 'This one is strong... Akamaru is having similar reactions as when we encountered that Sand Team. I didn't know Naruto was like this. I always thought he was a weakling, like that lazy Shikamaru.' He readied himself. "Ready when you are, Naruto!"

Akamaru barked, making Kiba turn his head painfully fast to his dog. "I won't, Akamaru! I'll do my best first!" Turning from his dog back to his opponent, he saw himself face to face with hundreds of Narutos all of a sudden.

"Holy... crap."

"I have to do this quick." Naruto said as he began pummelling Kiba.

Seconds later: "Winner; Uzumaki Naruto!!"

---

"That was... weird." Kakashi said as Naruto was back up in the waiting area. "Maybe next time you should try to impress the judges some more, instead of simply punching your opponent until he can't move anymore, hm?"

"I guess." Naruto responded, choosing to lean against the wall again. "I'll be staying until Gaara's match."

Kakashi's one brow above his one visible eye lifted. 'Must be the other Jinchuuriki.'

"Well, my entire little team is through this Test now, so... I have important stuff to attend to. Be good, you three." With that, Kakashi left.

Sasuke pushed himself off of the wall and turned to Sakura and Naruto. "Let's train harder from now on. I have to get stronger quick." Sasuke said. "I want to be able to beat Gaara, as well as you... Naruto."

Naruto nodded his head. "I should hope so."

Sakura nodded her head as well. "Me too! I want to be of help next time we have missions!"

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her and surprisingly, BOTH nodded their heads, but neither smiled.

---

The next day, Sasuke found himself with many weights strapped around his ankles, wrists and upper body. "I can't believe how fast Lee was. I have to get quicker than that soon." Sasuke said as Naruto and Sakura were also adjusting their weights.

"Still, he lost against Gaara." Naruto said. "So he's pretty much a weakling no matter how fast he is."

Sasuke scowled. 'Lee's probably still a bit ahead of me, so... that damn Naruto considers me a weakling too?!'

"That doesn't make him a weakling, Naruto!!" Sakura scolded. "Gaara's really strong! And just because you can beat him, doesn't mean everyone else can, too. You do know that you are freakishly powerful, right?"

Naruto frowned at the sudden interruption. Sakura never talked to him like that. Deciding he didn't really care about it, he simply chose to ignore the pink-haired girl. "Let's begin."

"You ready?" Sasuke moved towards Naruto, his Sharingan helping him. As he saw Naruto move in to attack, he noticed his Sharingan could see it all, but... due to the weights on his body; he could do nothing but watch as Naruto's fist was approaching his face. 'Oh shit...'

Sakura winced as Sasuke was sailing backwards, clutching his face as it was a perfect hit. His nose was definitely broken...

Naruto frowned at Sasuke. "Have you gotten slower?"

"It's the weights, damn it!!" Sasuke yelled, still clutching his nose.

"Oh. I don't seem to be bothered by it as much as you, then." Naruto said as he tried out his speed by running from tree to tree.

Sakura's eyes were widened. 'He has the same amount of weights as Sasuke, which is a lot, the double amount of what I have. I already move a lot slower, as does Sasuke-kun... But Naruto, how come he can still move like that?'

Sasuke noticed too. 'Another thing added to the mystery list of Naruto... How come the weights don't affect him?'

After Sasuke received some minor Medic Ninjutsu from Sakura, the trio continued their training, all the while getting to know each other more.

When evening and eventually night hit them, they were all seated on the ground. Sakura and Sasuke because they were tired and Naruto because... he had nothing else to do right now but read through a few new scrolls Kakashi had given him.

"Ne, what kind of missions will we get when we become Chuunins?" Sakura asked no one in particular as she stared up at the sky.

No one responded for a few seconds, until Sasuke spoke up again. "It better not be useless ones. If so, then I will train and go Jounin in no time."

Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with Sasuke. "Jounin get S-Ranked missions. Those Missions have the highest chance of getting killed. My goal in life right now is to have S-Ranked Missions for the rest of my life."

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads.

"Naruto?" Sakura started nervously. "Why... Why do people hate you?"

Sasuke perked up just a little bit at hearing the question. He never asked that question, but really wanted to know the answer as well.

Naruto's expression turned troubled. "I... don't know."

Sakura just couldn't read Naruto at all. It was not sadness that was in Naruto's eyes, nor was it confusion or anger. She could only describe it as indifference, but that didn't seem accurate either.

"Hm." Sasuke didn't know what to say. People hating you was bad, but not knowing why people hated you had to be even worse.

Maybe, it was because of the Kyuubi, Naruto thought. But he wasn't so sure about it. No one ever explained to him why people hated him. Was keeping a demon like the Kyuubi away from a Village he and they all loved, a reason to hate him? No, they should be thankful, actually.

So that couldn't be the reason why everyone hates him. Right?

Perhaps it was because he was never supposed to be born? Or that he was so very ugly?

Naruto sighed. He didn't know. "I don't know. All I know is that the Village wishes for my death. All of its inhabitants."

"Uhm." Sakura started. "I don't want you dead. And I'm sure Sasuke doesn't want you dead, either?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Anyway, -" Naruto cut her off.

"Perhaps a few don't want me to die. But in a Village like this one, it's what most want that is important." Naruto said. "And also, it has been going on for a long time, so there must be good reason for it. They are still trying to find ways to accomplish the Village's goals. It is me, who is the problem." Naruto paused. "But I will help the Village in finding a way. By becoming Chuunin and Jounin, I will surely find the path to my death, or the end of my path."

"And then, the Village will have accomplished one of its many goals."

Sasuke and Sakura just didn't understand. But then, Naruto didn't really care for them to understand. "My goal is to follow the goals of the Village. I suggest you two do the same and follow. Grow strong and perhaps you can even help me."

All of a sudden, they felt a powerful Chakra presence approaching.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw a person running by in awesome speed, heading for the Hokage Tower.

Naruto's eyes had widened as well. "That one... was a lot more powerful than Sabaku no Gaara."

Before Sakura could warn him, Naruto quickly followed after the Shinobi. Sasuke cursed and followed suit. Sakura didn't know what to do so she ran after her precious Sasuke-kun.

Following this powerful individual, Naruto grinned wickedly. "You are powerful, you are powerful. I will attack you ruthlessly and then... you will have to kill me..." He chuckled.

Behind him, Sasuke could barely keep up with Naruto, having his weights still on. 'Damn it! Only Naruto might be able to fight this one... But still, I have to see how strong I am!'

Sakura hoped everything would be okay. 'Sasuke-kun, Naruto... I hope Hokage-sama is around...'

---

TBC

Yo yo!


	6. Seal Revelations

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo!

---

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and saw a massive amount of Chakra being gathered in the distance. He gritted his teeth and pumped lots of Chakra into his feet, leaving Sakura to eat his dust.

Sakura, in the meantime, didn't worry about catching up, but what to do when she got where Naruto and Sasuke were. 'Why is Kakashi-sensei never here when you need him?!'

But about half a minute later, she saw Sasuke next to Naruto's unconscious body, and a tall guy in front of them. 'What? That guy knocked Naruto out that quickly?!'

"Oy, you two these kids friends?" The man spoke up.

Sakura and Sasuke both noticed that the man was not being threatening to them in any manner. "Uhh… yeah." Sasuke managed to get out. 'Shit, this guy is way too powerful for me… Even from what I remember from Itachi… This much Chakra…'

"Well, I can see you three are still Genin." The man continued. "Perhaps you could teach this teammate of yours some manners. Freaking hothead attacking from out of nowhere. Be glad I didn't kill him right here and now, huh!"

As he turned to leave, Sasuke stopped him. "Wait! Who are you?!"

The man turned around and gazed at Sasuke and Sakura. "Oh? You want to know? I'm surprised you don't recognise me! I am the Legendary Toad Summoner Jiraiya, one of the Great Sannin!"

"Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura let out surprised, while Sasuke was shocked. "Ah, so sorry this happened!" The pink-haired girl continued.

'Jiraiya? So this is how the Chakra of one of the Legendary Ninja feels like?' Sasuke thought. 'He's a lot stronger than Kakashi…'

Jiraiya watched their reactions. 'These must be Kakashi's students… This one's definitely Uzumaki Naruto… Man, he looks so much like Namikaze Minato. And the other one has a Sharingan, so he must be Uchiha Sasuke.' Without warning, Jiraiya simply left.

"Ah… we're so lucky to have seen one of the Legendary ninja!" Sakura admonished. "If only we could've seen Tsunade!"

Sasuke frowned. 'A female legendary ninja? Impossible.' He then gazed downwards and picked Naruto up. "That guy was definitely strong, to be able to deal with Naruto this easily… We'll drop him off at the hospital."

"I wouldn't do that." Someone suddenly spoke up from somewhere above them.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked up to see Kakashi seated on a tree branch. "We'll bring Naruto home. After that, I'll be able to train you two for a while, so look forward to it!"

---

**Melancholy's Smile**

_-Chapter 5: Seal Revelations_

---

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the suggestion given to him by Kakashi. 'This is ridiculous. She doesn't stand a chance against me.' He thought as Sakura stood a few feet in front of him. 'What does she plan on doing, anyway? She should know better than this. Tcheh, Kakashi should know better than this…' He grumbled inwardly.

Sakura was nervous. She had to fight her crush with everything she had, according to Kakashi's words. 'Sasuke-kun…'

Sasuke closed his eyes, fully intent on letting Sakura make the first move. 'Naruto was knocked out unconscious and it takes a lot to do so, since… even I am unable to manage that. He should be incredibly injured, so why didn't Kakashi want us to send him to the hospital?' He opened his eyes as he felt Sakura gather Chakra. 'Tcheh, I'm not even going to bother with my Sharingan…'

Sakura rushed forward, while Sasuke braced himself. 'Kakashi taught her how to gather Chakra in her fists to enhance her strength, so I'd better not allow her to hit me…'

As he jumped away from the approaching Sakura, he suddenly felt a massive blow from above him, straight in the face. 'What?!'

Sakura winced as Sasuke landed hard into the ground, creating a small crater. "Ah! Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"Not bad, Sakura." Kakashi complimented. "Perhaps activating that Sharingan of yours will help you dealing with Genjutsu, hm?"

Sasuke crawled out of the crate with anger in his face, but that vanished as he saw the nervous look on Sakura. "Fine, that was a lucky shot." The Uchiha then grinned. "Now I'll turn a bit more serious…" And the Sharingan was on.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Show me how much you two have grown thanks to this Chuunin Exam."

---

Naruto walked out of his apartment, still a bit confused on how he ended up home the other day. At this time of the day, six in the morning, he started his daily training with Sasuke and Sakura, as they had made agreements a week ago. Kakashi would join them now and then, but usually they were on their own.

He didn't really care either way.

But today, there was something different. He stopped a few feet away from the entrance to his home as he sensed someone close by.

"Oohh? You can sense me?"

Naruto wasn't shocked of the sudden voice behind me, because he simply lacked that certain response. He wasn't scared or angry either. But he WAS enthusiastic as he saw who it was who was standing behind him.

"You… You're the powerful one!"

Jiraiya chuckled. "Now, before you try to fight me and I knock you out again, why don't you let me introduce myself" As no reaction came from the blonde boy, Jiraiya continued. "The name's Jiraiya, brat. I'm one of the legendary Ninjas from Konoha."

Naruto's enthusiasm died down at this person's aloof character. "Legendary. Proof to me then, that you can kill me. Being a Konoha Shinobi and being capable of it, you should do it."

Jiraiya shook his head. "No, I don't kill kids, brat." He grinned. "I torture them!"

Naruto frowned. "That's boring. Torture is lame."

Jiraiya frowned back. "Hm. Weird response right there… Anyway, the old man, you know, your Hokage, asked me to train you for a bit, while your Jounin sensei trains the other part of your team… 7, was it?"

"Train me? What for? So it becomes even more difficult to kill me? Or so more powerful enemies will try and kill me?" Naruto questioned. "I find myself to be quite strong already."

"I can knock you out easily."

"But you can't kill me, so it doesn't really matter."

"Damn it, kid, you're impossible. Look here."

Naruto watched as Jiraiya moulded some Chakra in his right hand and a ball of blue Chakra soon materialised in his palm. Naruto even now seemed a bit bored. "So… what does it do?"

"Man, you'd think seeing the Rasengan would drive you crazy, but…" Jiraiya then rammed the Rasengan into a tree and Naruto watched intently at the damage displayed in front of him.

"Now do it again." Naruto half-ordered. "This time, hit me instead of the tree!"

Jiraiya turned away from the spot where the tree was and gave Naruto an incredulous look. "Uhm… I won't. I'll teach you, but don't bother attacking yourself with it, because it's your own Chakra, your own body will repel it!" Jiraiya made up.

Naruto sighed and was clearly disappointed. "So that's the only thing you'll teach me?"

Jiraiya chuckled. "I've got something else. A Summoning Contract!"

Naruto offered a blank stare.

Jiraiya almost got mad because of this emotionless kid. "Damn it, kid, what do you want, then?!"

"I know a lot of Forbidden Jutsus, but none are sufficient enough to kill me. Do you know of any?" The blonde Genin asked.

Jiraiya gave him a bored look. "Kinjutsu, hm? Let me ask you, what does not kill you?"

"A lot. Simply talking to me does not kill me, either." Naruto sent him his 'all-knowing' look. Jiraiya ignored it. "Slitting my throat is no use, as many have tried that before." Jiraiya inwardly winced as Naruto continued, while his hatred for the Village was slowly building up from the inside. "Hurting me and hoping to kill me because of too much blood loss is a no go either. Poison for some reason does not work at all… Kunai, Shuriken, simple knifes and even spoons don't work either."

Jiraiya frowned. 'Spoons? What the hell?'

Naruto continued. "Genjutsu doesn't work at all and the closest thing that came to actually killing me were the last three Kinjutsu in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. 'The last three? So he knows the Shiki Fuin at such a young age. He's quite the prodigy. And quite dangerous as well if not even the Death God can seal him away to his death… That's only possible because there's already something sealed inside of him. Every trade he makes would be unfair, and the Death God has its honour, after all.' Jiraiya smiled. 'Who would have thought? Naruto has the power of a God behind him. He can use the Shiki Fuin on everyone without worrying about himself. If only he knew that…'

"Well? Are you thinking of more ways to kill me?" Naruto questioned. "You've been awfully silent."

Jiraiya coughed. "I don't know of anymore ways, Naruto. The one with the spoon is even new for me."

Naruto didn't respond to the lame joke.

"Anyway, I'm off. The Jutsu you just saw was the Rasengan. Try it. If it doesn't work, seek me out, if I'm around. Oh yeah, if you can, stay away from the rest of your team, I'm supposed to be training you, you know." With that. Jiraiya left Naruto to his own devices.

Naruto didn't say anything and walked towards one of the forests surrounding Konoha. "Damn old man…" He muttered.

---

Naruto was bored.

Even as he was tired from Chakra exhaustion, fell unconscious, and finding himself in a whole other place, he was still bored. Dreams were never his best friends as they reminded him of the fact how people always failed to kill him. And in some dreams, he even died, but it was all too disappointing to find himself alive as he awoke.

He hated dreams.

**"This is no dream, human."**

Naruto looked up, not at all amazed of the terror and horror present in that booming voice. He seemed even more bored actually.

**"Come here…"**

Naruto followed the voice and ended up in front of a huge cage. "So, I'm here." He spoke up to the cage. "What do you want?"

A deep, dark chuckle came as response. **"You don't know where you are or who I am, huh, human?"**

Naruto frowned. "I suppose."

**"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and this is no dream! I've been wanting to speak to you!"**

Naruto's eyes widened and he actually smiled. "You're the Kyuubi!! Finally I can see you instead of only hearing you!" The little Naruto, compared to the humongous Kyuubi, ran inside of the cage without fear. "You can kill me, right?!"

The legendary Fox Demon was amazed at the lack of fear inside of this human and simply chuckled. **"You are the only human I can not kill. For if I do, I'd be killing myself as well. No, I did not bring you here so I could kill the both of us. I came to offer you more power."**

Naruto sighed as he sat in front of one of the Kyuubi's claws, not at all impressed at the seemingly iron nails. "it seems everyone is interested in giving me more power lately. I don't understand. I am already powerful thanks to Kakashi and I'll become even more powerful thanks to that Jiraiya person." He whispered. "And you are more powerful than both of them, and even you give me power…" Naruto sighed again. "Why does no one want to kill me lately?"

**"Oh, you will get killed, human. And by none other than me, as soon as I get out of here!"** The Kyuubi chuckled. **"But until then, you will get packed full of power by me, understood?"**

Naruto nodded with disappointment. "Fine… I just hope you'll get out of here sooner."

The Kyuubi then turned silent. **"Hey, Uzumaki Naruto… Can you climb up there and remove that seal for me?"**

Naruto looked up from his position. "What will that do?"

**"Just do it!!"**

Naruto frowned, but complied. Climbing up the bars, he started removing the Seal and the Kyuubi started roaring in pain. **"Stop it!! Put it back, put it back!!"**

Naruto's frown deepened. "You are pretty annoying, Kyuubi."

**"Shut up!! Oh I wish I could kill you right now!!"** The Kyuubi roared in extreme anger. **"Damn that Fourth Hokage! That genius thought things through this far ahead!"**

Apparently, removing the seal would force all of his essence away, into Naruto, which would kill both of them as Naruto was this young still. **"Never remove that seal again."**

Naruto landed on the ground, or rather, in the water. The Kyuubi then gave him a bit of his Chakra and burned a strange seal onto his right upper arm. **"That seal represents my agreement with a Summoning Contract."**

"Oh, that again?" Naruto was extremely disappointed.

**"You insolent human! No one has ever received this one! No human has had this privilege! You can now summon Foxes, and they will all follow your orders, as they can immediately sense my presence inside of you! Be grateful!!"**

Naruto simply sighed and turned away. "Can I go now?"

The Kyuubi cursed all the way to Naruto's awakening.

---

"Had a nice nap?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke and a…blushing Sakura? "…"

"We've been looking for you for two hours now. Usually, we can feel your Chakra from miles away, what happened?" Sasuke asked. "And put something on, since when do you train without clothes on?"

Sakura was looking away and he also noticed Sasuke wasn't looking at his direction either. "I… see." It didn't bother him at all being naked. He didn't know Chakra could burn his clothes away.

**'Actually, that happened because of the almost-removal of that seal on my cage.'** A voice resounded inside his head.

Naruto nodded his head, but his teammates didn't see, as they were looking away from him. "Let me go home first, then we will resume training." Sasuke and Sakura nodded their heads.

---

"Uh, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't turn towards her as she spoke up. Naruto was changing clothes in his apartment.

It was a complete mess, clothes were scattered and there was shattered glass everywhere. "Don't concern yourself with this place. Cleaning up is futile, as people throw stones inside every day anyway." He continued putting a vest on and turned around, fully dressed again.

"Actually, I saw… when you were…" Sakura blushed.

Sasuke sighed. "What she's trying to say… You have seals. On your stomach and on your right arm."

"Y-yeah! Are they… tattoos or…?" Sakura uttered.

"As Sasuke said, they are seals." Naruto didn't explain further as he opened the door. "Let's go."

Sasuke and Sakura both frowned, not satisfied at the lack of details in Naruto's answer. Naruto wasn't surprised at all as he stepped outside and saw Kakashi and Jiraiya stand outside.

Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't be either, if Jiraiya wasn't standing there. 'Shit! Is Naruto going to attack him again?!' Both of them thought.

To their surprise, Naruto stayed calm and faced Jiraiya. "You need to explain, old man." On which Sakura and Sasuke face-vaulted.

Kakashi simply nodded his head in understanding and turned to Sakura and Sasuke. "You guys… You know who you have to fight in the next and final test of the Chuunin Exams, right?"

Sasuke grinned. "Sabaku no Kankurou."

Sakura nodded her head, but she didn't seem happy at all. "Sabaku no Gaara."

Kakashi turned to Naruto. "Who do you have to fight, Naruto?"

"Hyuga Neji." Came the simple answer, as he seemed busy talking with Jiraiya.

"Well, I'm not really worried for Naruto or you, Sasuke. But Sakura, you are probably facing the strongest Genin, leaving Naruto and Sasuke out." Kakashi said and lied, since he knew Gaara was stronger than Sasuke, but he didn't want to put a dent in the Uchiha's pride.

Sakura nodded her head nervously. "He's… he's too strong, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You already have super-human strength, all you need now is super-human speed."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. 'She would become an even more difficult opponent, then. Sakura is actually growing pretty strong.' Sasuke snorted. "So, you're going to be training Sakura?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yup. But you as well. You don't need my help as much, since you'll probably defeat that puppet user easily."

Sasuke smirked. 'Well, that much is true, I suppose.'

"You've mastered all the Fire techniques that exist, so… I think it's time you master your true Chakra affinity." He then turned to the talking Jiraiya and Naruto. "The same goes for you, Naruto."

"Don't worry, Kakashi." Jiraiya responded in Naruto's stead. "I'm covering it. I'll even be using that genius idea of yours, with the Kage Bunshin."

Kakashi nodded his head. 'Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto… They're becoming stronger a lot faster than I anticipated…'

---

A month later…

Uchiha Sasuke was grinning at his opponent, while his opponent was doing the same thing.

"You're lucky your teammate rescued you in that forest, bastard." Kankurou said. "I hope you realize there's none of that luck surrounding you now!"

"Keep talking, Suna weakling. I'll be sending you back in a body bag…" Sasuke taunted. "You're a fool for believing you know about the Sharingan."

Kankurou chuckled. "Referee, you better save that kid before it's too late!"

Sasuke watched as Kankurou put two big packages in front of him. 'Two puppets, this time? It won't matter even if he has hundreds of them!'

The referee, still Gekkou Hayate, coughed once and called for the start of the match.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and immediately performed seals. "Let's burn those puppets of yours!! Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!!"

Kankurou snorted as he jumped backwards, left and right, making the puppets copy his movements.

Sasuke followed his movements, but noticed that the two puppets seemed to move individually. His Sharingan eyes narrowed as he started observing Kankurou's hands and even seeing how the Chakra strings were attached to the puppets. 'Heh, if I can cut those strings…'

Sasuke dodged the attack from both above and below buy kicking both puppets away. His Sharingan noticed the liquid on several parts of the puppets' weapons.

'Must be poison.' Sasuke thought as he dodged Shuriken coming out of one of the puppets' mouth.

And then, the entire clearing was filled with poison smoke. Up in the stands, Sakura and Ino panicked for their beloved Sasuke-kun.

"It's silly, really." Kankurou gritted his teeth as he moved away from his position, as Sasuke's voice came from behind him. "But you would never target anything close to yourself when using poison." Sasuke then smirked. "My Shunshin's pretty good, don't you think?" He let out arrogantly.

The poison cloud cleared away. 'Damn, this Uchiha is pretty good…' Kankurou thought. He felt his confidence slipping away as something strange suddenly happened.

"Want to know something else about the Sharingan, Kugutsu user?" Sasuke started. "It copies."

Kankurou watched in fear as Sasuke now also had Chakra Strings attached to his puppets. "Impossible! It takes ages to get this kind of control!!"

Before he knew it, Sasuke was in front of him with Kunais pointed at his neck. "Consider yourself lucky that I can afford to be so easy-going with you. This gap between us is just too big."

Kankurou glared. "I give up, referee."

---

Temari's eyes were widened greatly as she watched the result of the battle. 'Damn, that Sharingan's powerful! To think he could copy Kankurou's skills just like that!'

"It was to be expected." Baki suddenly commented. "Kugutsu no Jutsu is no Kekkai Genkai. So the Sharingan should be able to copy it. But I never imagined it would be able to do it so quickly."

Gaara simply snorted. "So pointless."

Baki and Temari almost jumped as a Konoha Shinobi appeared behind them.

Gaara's eyes had widened. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto sighed as he stood next to Gaara. "She has grown a lot, but… she won't be able to beat you, Gaara. However, should you kill her… then I will kill you as well."

With that, Naruto returned to his previous spot again. Baki glared at Gaara and demanded an explanation without voicing so, but was completely shocked when he heard Gaara say…

"I understand."

Temari was panicking now. 'I don't think the plan's going to work anymore…'

---

Yo Yo!! It's been a long time and I know it's a short chapter this time around, but… I'll promise to make the next one a bit longer.

For people waiting for the NaruSaku moments: I'm trying to make Sakura's feelings for Sasuke die first, for her to realize that he's a cocky SOB who knows nothing, and I want her to see and understand what Naruto's life was like… Next chapter, the war erupts!! This time however, the Legendary Snake Ninja's going after Sasuke instead of the Third!!!!

It'll all come!!

Ja na!!


	7. Firing Back

Melancholy's Smile – Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Author's Note: Nothing interesting to share.  
Pre-readers: Yurusane and MehPhisto

* * *

Kakashi took a look at the remaining participants of the Chuunin Exam. They were all very promising. 

Sabaku no Temari, the Suna Kunoichi with her impressive weapon; a fan with Wind-Element attacks. She was ferocious and determined, he could tell.

Hyuga Neji, the top Genin from last year and a prodigy even within the Hyuuga Clan. Rumour was that he had already mastered quite a few moves only usable by those of the Hyuga Blood.

Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto were his own students and, he proudly thought, they could probably wipe the floor with all others.

Sabaku no Gaara was also a dangerous individual, but he and Naruto were prepared to interfere if it would get out of control.

Nara Shikamaru, Asuma told him, was a genius who could think two hundred steps ahead. Quite the exaggeration, Kakashi suspected. But just in case it was true, he would not be surprised.

Dosu Kinuta was the only remaining Sound Member… if he were still among the living… The bandaged young Ninja was found dead a few days ago.

Aburame Shino didn't show a lot, but what he showed was very promising. Kakashi knew the calculating mind of an Aburame, after all.

Kakashi felt proud that his entire team was still in this Exam. 'I am a good Jounin Instructor, I suppose.'

* * *

**  
Melancholy's Smile**  
- Chapter 6: Firing Back

* * *

The Third had also observed the remaining Genin down in the fighting area and waiting area. The next match would Haruno Sakura against Sabaku no Gaara. After that, was Uzumaki Naruto against Hyuga Neji. Then, Sabaku no Temari against Nara Shikamaru. Aburame Shino was supposed to fight Dosu Kinuta, but now he had an easy way to the next round.

"I suggest you forfeit." Gaara's cold voice came to her ears and she couldn't help but glare at him. "Uzumaki Naruto is watching this game."

Why would it matter if her blonde teammate was watching this? 'Could he be afraid Naruto would hurt him, should he hurt me?' Sakura wondered. "No. I will prove my worth."

Gaara considered her. "If Uzumaki Naruto thinks highly of you, then perhaps this might not be a waste of time."

'Naruto thinks highly of me?' Sakura wondered again before she focused completely on her opponent. "Sabaku no Gaara." She bowed. "Let's begin!"

Gaara couldn't help but appreciate the gesture and almost allowed a smile to appear on his features. "Yes."

Sakura smirked as Gaara used his sand to attack her. Gaara narrowed his eyes as the pink-haired Kunoichi was too fast. 'Not as fast as that Rock Lee, but still able to avoid my sand. Impressive, for a female Shinobi.'

And then, Gaara saw her fist to his left and watched sand rise to shield him from the blow. What happened caused him to turn his head completely. The power in the blow completely crashed his defense and her fist came close to him.

This seemed familiar. Before, with Rock Lee, it was speed that got passed his defense. But now, with this girl, it was power.

Up in the stands, there were different reactions. Temari had her mouth open as she stared as Sakura, a Kunoichi she thought was weak, was actually giving Gaara a bit of a situation.

Naruto and Sasuke grinned. The female part of their team was finally looking good!

Shino was also surprised. 'Being put into a team with Sasuke and Naruto has proven useful to her. They seem to have become the more talented ones of the Konoha Genin...'

'Interesting…' Gaara thought. "San Suna Bunshin." Gaara muttered.

Sakura jumped back and watched three Sand Clones being formed around Gaara. 'I'll crush those!'

As she approached one of them, Sakura's eyes widened as the Clone exploded in sharp spikes of sand all around it. Sakura could barely roll away and dodge.

But she managed and threw Kunais at the other two Sand Clones. Gaara looked on with little interest as the Exploding Tags did their work. "Not bad, Haruno Sakura." Gaara calmly let out. "But I have to end this, because this is pointless. Sabaku Kyuu!!"

Sakura jumped away from Gaara's many attempts to grab her with the sand. "Suna Shuriken!!"

Sakura winced as several Shurikens made out of sand hit her right arm. But they were just scratches. Naruto had told her Genjutsu would probably be a waste of Chakra and that she should just use her strength to try and get past his defense.

So she would do just that.

Gaara narrowed his eyes as Sakura performed a simple Bunshin Technique. He released his Desert Coffin again and watched as he erased several illusions. Several Sakuras were clinging onto the walls and ceiling, but Gaara paid no attention to them.

Even if she did have some power in her, Gaara still knew he would be victorious.

"Doton, Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!!"

Gaara's eyes widened as his sand was forced to defend him form underneath. And with all his sand occupied, he was forced to prepare for the coming blow coming from a Sakura coming from above him.

Everyone winced at the power in the blow.

Jumping backwards, Sakura watched the humongous crater she created by punching Gaara straight into the ground.

"H…How?" Gaara asked as he rose again, now sporting a wound just below his right eye.

"Kage Bunshin, not Bunshin." Sakura explained. 'Although it takes a lot of Chakra for me to create even one… I don't understand how Naruto can make so many.'

"You taught her?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto sighed. "She asked." They turned their attention back to the fight.

Before Sakura could respond, Sand grabbed her from all around her. The Gaara in front of her slowly walked towards her. "Forfeit now…"

Sasuke, with his Sharingan, watched as Sakura gathered Chakra. 'Not bad… she's using Chakra to get out. With her Control… It just might be possible.'

Gaara was shocked as Sakura exploded with Chakra, sending his Sand away. 'What?' Sakura was panting, but Gaara was intrigued. 'How did she manage to do that? No one has… Enough.'

"I will no longer hold back, Haruno Sakura. I will now strike you down."

"I concede defeat." Sakura let out. "I am almost out of Chakra and can not continue."

Gaara nodded his head. 'Uzumaki Naruto has good teammates.'

---

Shiranui Genma called for the next contestants to come down for battle. "Hyuga Neji against Uzumaki Naruto. Please… Begin!"

Neither moved.

"I saw you in the Forest of Death. You do not frighten me, Uzumaki Naruto. You understand, somewhat, the pains one can endure. But you've come to stand before me now. And I shall teach you a lesson in pain."

Naruto calmly glanced at his opponent. "Hyuga Neji. I have to become Chuunin. I already know you can not kill me, so I will handle this quickly."

Neji snorted. "You assume too much, rookie."

Naruto smirked as his eyes turned red, much to Neji's surprise. "Come, then."

'A Doujutsu?' Neji thought as he activated his Byakugan. 'He holds… He holds more Chakra than most Jounins I have seen! But no matter, he lacks the control.'

Naruto simply let Neji attack him as the Hyuga came near him. What came next, surprised him greatly.

It was new, this sensation. It was pain he hadn't felt before? Stumbling backwards, Naruto blinked as Neji grinned. "Ah, I can see this is your first time feeling the effects of the Jyuuken. It goes to show you know nothing about real pain, rookie."

"Jyuuken?" Naruto coughed and tasted iron in his mouth.

"I hit you in a vital spot, so you should just quit right now. Our style attacks your organs." Neji explained. "You could continue, but I advise against it. You stand no chance against-" His Byakugan eyes widened as he saw Naruto's body healing himself in seconds. 'His body… It's healing the area I attacked.' Neji quickly calculated. 'That is his skill, then? Rapid regeneration? But then, how come it took so long? His body, perhaps it has to get used to the Gentle Fist. I'll have to do this quickly.'

"You are within the field of my Hakke." Neji muttered as he fell into stance. "Hakke: Rokujuu Yonshou!!"

Naruto's eyes widened as this pain was completely new to him. 64 Attacks, each perfectly aimed, made him fall to his knees.

"I will finish you off now, while your body is healing." Neji said as he stood in front of the kneeling Naruto. "You have a great ability, but mine… is much greater."

Naruto chuckled in excitement. "I like you, Hyuga Neji!! Kill me, then, now!!"

Neji's eyes widened. "How can you laugh in the eyes of defeat, rookie?"

"Quick, before it's too late!! Kill me!!" Naruto screamed.

Neji glared. "I shall not! I will knock you out!"

And then, everything changed and Neji's eyes widened as red Chakra surrounded Naruto. **"Don't. You. Dare."** The blonde growled as he slowly rose to his feet.

"Impossible!! You shouldn't be able to mold Chakra like that." Neji jumped backwards and activated his Byakugan again. 'As I thought, his body has already healed. I shouldn't have hesitated.'

"Foolish! You should have killed me when you had the chance!! You held the possibility of finishing one of this Village's greatest wishes and you denied it?! I will punish you for this!"

Neji's eyes widened more at the Chakra in front of him. "S-Shi- Kaiten!!!"

With the wave of Demonic Chakra washing over him, Neji could only do his Heavenly Spin, but even that wasn't enough. He was roughly sent into the wall.

"What… What are you?!" Neji demanded. "No one should have so much Chakra!"

Naruto chuckled. "You lost the right for asking questions when you denied the chance to finish me off!"

"What are you saying?!" Neji wanted to continue, but didn't even sense or see the next fist in his gut.

"Shut up!! I will kill you now!!" Naruto yelled as he performed a few handseals. "Kinjutsu: Kassatsu Jizai: Eimin!!" A strange Chakra surrounded Naruto's right hand, before he smashed it straight into Neji's face.

That is, if a certain someone didn't interfere.

Naruto's eyes were widened. "Let me kill this ungrateful Shinobi!! He has wasted perhaps the only chance to-"

"_Silence, Uzumaki Naruto."_ The person warned. "I thought we had come to an agreement on using certain Jutsus?"

Naruto scowled as he got his right hand back. "I'll do what must be done. He had the chance to end my existence, yet he ignored the wish of Konoha. He should be killed." he paused. "Hokage-sama, let me-"

"Enough, Naruto. This match is over. The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." He nodded to the examiner.

Neji fell to his knees, utterly terrified. 'That… that would have killed me, if it wasn't for Hokage-sama…'

"Make no mistake, Hyuga Neji. Have I the chance, I shall punish you for your mistake!" Naruto said as he glared once more to him over his shoulder, while making his way back to the waiting area.

'My mistake? Not killing him, was a mistake? He should be thankful!!' Neji thought. 'I'd rather not face this monstrosity again…'

"Hyuga Neji, are you alright?" The Hokage asked.

Neji sighed as he had already observed his own body with his Byakugan. "My ribs are all broken." He pointed out. Medic-nins were already on the way.

'He's strong... I wonder if I can defeat him?' Sasuke wondered as he observed how Neji was carried away on a stretcher.

Genma was glad the Hokage had come to rescue the Hyuga, because he wasn't so sure if he was able to do just that. "Will the next contestants please come down?"

---

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto. "Naruto… You just had to lose control, hm?"

Naruto considered his teacher. "That stupid idiot held the chance to kill me. I shall NOT forgive him!"

"No, he wouldn't have been able to kill you, Naruto. Although it seems the Gentle Fist was something new for your regeneration skill, it is hardly enough to kill you instantly. Surely, you understand."

Naruto glared. "We'll never know. My body has now become used to this Jyuuken thing."

And then, something strange happened. The entire waiting area completely changed…

Naruto and Kakashi looked around to see who was still around.

The entirety of team Seven, Sabaku no Gaara and Aburame Shino. And then they noticed some new individuals. The Sound and Sand Jounin and three others.

Kakashi readied himself, while Naruto simply stared. "What are you up to?"

"Now, now, Hatake Kakashi-kun. Please don't tell me you really think you can stop me?" Kakashi growled as the Sound Jounin transformed into Orochimaru.

Beside the legendary Snake Shinobi, stood three other Shinobis and Baki.

Sasuke, Sakura and Shino moved behind Kakashi, while Gaara and Naruto stared at each other. "Uzumaki Naruto. I wish to assist you against them."

Baki glared at the redhead. "Gaara-sama! You must assist US! Think of the plan!"

"I follow Uzumaki Naruto's orders, old man. If he wishes for you to die, then, you will die."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Baki, you fool. I thought you could hold your own in check."

Kakashi saw that they were surrounded by a purple barrier. Outside it, he saw Sound and Sand Shinobis attacking everyone. "A war? Now?"

"Exactly, Kakashi-kun. In actuality, just a distraction to get what I want." Orochimaru replied. "Now, then, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned. What did this freak want from him?

"Come with me, and perhaps everyone here will stay alive." He chuckled. "Perhaps."

"Who are you?" Naruto suddenly asked. "Kakashi-sensei seems to fear you. Perhaps you can kill me?"

"My, my, Naruto-kun. You don't know the great Orochimaru?" Someone beside Orochimaru said.

"I didn't ask you. You don't seem powerful at all. If anything, you're weak." Naruto said, not even looking at the man with glasses.

"Well, I am Yakushi Kabuto and these are Kaguya Kimimaro and Hozuki Suigetsu. We will be more than enough to be able to kill you."

"Naruto." Sasuke suddenly said. "You hear that? They think they can kill you."

Naruto snorted. "I don't believe them. Today already has faced me with so many disappointments."

Orochimaru sighed. "Enough with the pleasantries. Let's get this over with."

Kakashi had already seen that four people were holding the barrier up. "Naruto, can you and Gaara use everything you have and face Orochimaru?"

Naruto grinned. "I will do so alone. He seems to be the only strong one present."

Kimimaro and Suigetsu immediately glared at the blonde.

"Orochimaru-sama. Allow me kill this pathetic little kid." Kimimaro let out.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No. I will face him. You two handle the others. Kabuto, Baki, take care of Kakashi." The Snake User ordered. "I'll get rid of Naruto and Gaara."

Naruto chuckled as red Chakra surrounded him. Orochimaru simply grinned. "Please do!!" The Junchuuriki let out as he rushed forward, followed by Gaara.

---

"Proceed with caution, Haruno-san. Our opponent is not to be taken lightly, my destruction bugs tell me to... leave this battlefield as soon as I can." Shino smiled inside his coat. "However, I shall not leave behind an ally."

Sakura nodded her head as the young man named Kaguya Kimimaro considered them with a cold gaze. "Foolish Genin. I am one of Orochimaru-sama's greatest warriors. Do not expect me to hold back..."

Shino frowned as he heard bones... shifting under Kimimaro's skin. 'A special ability? Kekkai Genkai?'

Sakura gathered as much Chakra as she could, but she was still a bit tired from her previous battle. She just hoped a fresh Shino would be a good comrade this time around.

---

"So, you are Uchiha Sasuke? Will I be able to see the famous Sharingan today?"

Sasuke glared at the Shinobi before him, who had to be around the same age as himself. "Who are you, Oto-nin?"

Suigetsu chuckled. "I am no Oto-nin. I am not even Orochimaru's subordinate. I am simply someone he controls for the time being. I come from the Mist. I've heard rumours that you fought one of my superiors, Momochi Zabuza, and lived to tell the tale."

Suigetsu licked his lips and Sasuke saw creepy kind of teeth. Like those of a shark. "You didn't answer the question."

"Ah, Hozuki Suigetsu, nice to meet you." Suigetsu bowed. "Let's see how good those of the Uchiha are."

Before he could move, Sasuke was behind him and kicked him in the head. Sasuke fell to the ground as something unexpected had happened. His foot went through Suigetsu's head as it seemed to have materialised into water... momentarily.

Suigetsu looked on as Sasuke rolled back up to his feet and glared. "I see, Taijutsu is no good against something like that."

"Ah, you must be a genius of the Uchiha Clan to be able to deduce such a thing so quickly!" Suigetsu let out as he chuckled with his eyes closed, his right arm meanwhile growing in size.

---

"I must inform you, Kakashi-san. We are both Jounin-level. Two against one is something you might want to run away from." Kabuto snickered. "But then again, I would be disappointed if you would follow that piece of advice."

"I was ANBU Captain, brat." Kakashi responded, revealing his Sharingan eye. "Let's see what you two have..."

Kabuto grinned, although he wasn't so sure if they could win against the famous Copy Ninja. He grew more concerned even as he saw Baki being backed into a corner.

---

Orochimaru easily dodged Naruto's attacks and kicked him away. Orochimaru frowned as his kick, and it was a powerful one, did nothing except flung him away. 'No damage done?'

With speed unseen before, Gaara had no choice but to receive a hard blow to his head and was also sent to the ground, several feet away from his previous position. 'This one's powerful... But with my and Naruto's power combined, one would assume we can not be defeated here.'

Orochimaru this time attacked Naruto with many attacks to chest, head, legs and even his arms and then jumped back again to analyze. 'As I suspected... His body is too powerful for my level of Taijutsu. To think a Genin like that has a body strong enough to resist my Taijutsu! Ah, but I always was the weaker Taijutsu user of the Sannin...'

The Snake User then performed handseals and started inhaling. "Dokon, Shimaku no Jutsu!"

With that, a powerful gust of poison from out of Orochimaru's mouth carried Naruto away and slammed him into the barrier. Orochimaru smirked as he had now poisoned and burned the Kyuubi-boy at the same time. He turned back to Gaara, who was sending Sand his way.

Gaara couldn't even blink as Orochimaru was behind him all of a sudden. "You think those slow attacks of yours can get to me? Boy, not even the Shukaku is powerful enough to even scratch me!"

Gaara was kicked in the stomach and stared in fear as a sword pierced him through his stomach. Orochimaru dropped the Jinchuuriki to the ground. "Now, stay on the ground. That sword was also poisoned, you won't be able to move, little demon." Orochimaru said with a chuckle as he walked towards Kabuto and Baki, who were mostly defending against Kakashi's attacks.

Orochimaru frowned as he sensed an incoming attack and stepped sideways to get around it. "You again? Aren't you supposed to be dying now, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru turned again and took a look at Naruto... Who was perfectly fine.

"I hoped for nothing else, but I was disappointed!" He performed many handseals and Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as the sequence looked familiar.

"What are you-"

"Kinjutsu: Kassatsu Jizai: Eimin!!" Naruto let out as his right hand was now surrounded with purple Chakra.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in fear. "Boy, that Jutsu! How can you wield is so easily?! It's one of the more powerful Forbidden Techniques!? How can you, a Genin, a mere child, know this?"

Naruto chuckled. "The more powerful techniques I use, the more powerful techniques my opponents have to use to be able to kill me!"

Orochimaru went through a few handseals. 'If that hand touches me, I'm a goner... How come this boy is not affected by the effects of this Kinjutsu? His body seems to be different.'

Naruto ran for Orochimaru just when the Snake Ninja yelled out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

With a blast, Naruto was flung away by a huge tail form a snake. His Kinjutsu's activity ceasing at the same time. Gaara watched as Naruto landed next to him.

---

Suigetsu and Sasuke were both panting. "Why don't you... just stay still?" The water user said between pants.

Sasuke snorted while he was also tired from using high speed to stay away from Suigetsu's insanely powerful attacks. "It seems your stamina is rather... pathetic, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu glared as both his arms grew in size. "Heh, let's see who's still standing after being hit by these two fists!"

Sasuke watched as Suigetsu jumped in the air and soared towards him, two gigantic fists coming to squash him. Sasuke rolled to the side and watched Suigetsu crash through the ground and completely dissolve into water. 'Shit!'

Sasuke thanked the gods for his Sharingan so he could see Chakra activity around him. "You won't be able to catch me off guard! I have the Sharingan!"

"You really are a foolish Shinobi, telling me the advantages of your Bloodline Limit like that..." Came the silky voice from all around him.

---

"Gaara. I want to deal with this one alone. As soon as you're better, help my teammates. They are weak." Gaara nodded his head as Naruto bit his thumb. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened a great deal as he stood atop of his snake. "He has the Summoning Contract of the Foxes?!" And then, Kabuto appeared next to Orochimaru. "Baki's dead, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru snorted. "As expected." Kakashi had appeared next to Naruto while Gaara had gone to help Sakura and Shino face Kimimaro. "It seems there's another interesting Shinobi here."

"Hm? The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?" Kabuto asked. "His rapid regeneration is something to be proud of, yes."

"You knew?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto nodded. "But I shrugged it off as something useless at the time. It seems he surpasses my expectations." The greyhead let out with a chuckle. "Oh well, we can capture both him and the Uchiha."

Orochimaru grinned.

On the ground, Kakashi addressed Naruto. "You see those four Shinobis in every corner of this barrier we are in, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head as three Foxes the same size as him were standing around him.

"Let your foxes attack them. We'll handle this Snake and those two on top of it. I want you to use everything you have. These guys are strong!" Kakashi ordered. 'If those foxes of his to their job, we will be safe.'

Orochimaru willed his snake to descend upon the two Konoha Shinobis in front of him, but watched in terror as the foxes moved to attack his Sound Four. 'Shit! Those foxes are of the Fire Element. This Barrier will be useless against them!'

Before they could even continue, the barrier fell.

And Orochimaru was looking straight into the eyes of his former teacher. Kabuto was fighting Kakashi while Naruto was still standing there. His Snake seemed to have been defeated already.

"Orochimaru." The Third let out. "I will take you down today." The old man turned towards the blonde Shinobi behind him. "Naruto, help your teammates."

Orochimaru chuckled as he performed a few handseals. "It is inevitable, then!!" From the corner of his eyes, he saw his Sound Four joining the battle as well. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!!"

* * *

Technique Translations

**Kinjutsu: Kassatsu Jizai: Eimin**: Forbidden Technique: Touch of Death  
Usually, the user dies after usage of this Jutsu, and endures great pain during its usage, but well, you know Naruto in this fic...

**Dokon: Shimaku no Jutsu**: Posion Technique: Poisonous Gust

With the barrier gone, all of Leaf will join the Third against Orochimaru! Whahahahaha!!

Next Chapter: Enter Jiraiya and the Akatsuki!

TBC


	8. Rain of Jutsu

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait for this update! Alright, since Tsunade is a descendant of the same Clan as the First Hokage and Yamato-taichou has his DNA I've decided to name these two: Senju Tsunade and Senju Tenzou. So, there!

Also, someone reviewed about Naruto summoning three foxes, while four people are holding the barrier up… well, shouldn't even ONE fox be enough to break that hold? If one of those four is out of that Seal Technique, I think the Barrier will fall. Obviously, that Barrier Technique requires all four users.

Last thing… Rasengan training? It'll be there, but it won't be as big a deal as it was in the manga/anime. So, just so you know.

* * *

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei!!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw three coffins emerge from the ground around Orochimaru. 'Edo Tensei? The Incomplete Kinjutsu? But how?' He observed the coffins with his Sharingan and saw kids inside of them. 'Children?' Observing these children even further, he noticed they were dead… 'What's going on?' Just then, he saw one of the coffins submerge back into the ground, being assaulted by the Third Hokage with many Kunai and Shuriken.

"Ah, I guess the third one failed… Even if you hadn't stopped it, I don't think it would've worked anyway…" Orochimaru licked his lips as Kabuto, Suigetsu, Kimimaro and the Sound Four all surrounded him "With the barrier gone, I don't think we can afford to make any mistake." The Snake Summoner ordered. "Keep all of them off my back. I'm going after the Hokage. If even the slightest thing fails, aim for escape!"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" His subordinates chorused.

Kakashi's eyes widened as the coffins opened to reveal... "The First and Second?" Gai, who was standing next to him, announced in fright. "This will become hard, Kakashi."

ANBU were already heading for Orochimaru, but all were blown away by a massive Water Jutsu coming from the Second Hokage. "Interesting…" Orochimaru cackled as he stared at the waiting Third Hokage. "Creating Water out of nothing but your own Chakra. Certainly, he's a true Hokage… Let's see what you have to offer?" He rushed forward and with a single hand motion, retrieved his Kusanagi, which was stuck in Naruto's chest.

As soon as the sword left his back, Naruto coughed up some blood and turned around to see what was going on. Orochimaru had disabled his foxes immediately after the Barrier had broken and had then pinned Naruto to a stone wall with the Kusanagi. Right now, he saw two strange figures fighting off a lot of Shinobi. 'Those two… they seem strong!' Naruto thought as his wounds were completely gone.

"Uzumaki Naruto, wait." Came a weak voice to his right. The blonde Genin saw Gaara on the ground, his wounds also slowly healing. Beside him, he noticed a close to unconscious Shino and Sakura. "I will… fight as well." Intrigued, the blonde continued to watch as Gaara transformed both his arms and a tail was growing in the back. "Shukaku allows me to use his Chakra. With this, I can not imagine we'll lose."

Naruto nodded. Red Chakra was enveloping Naruto, turning his hands and feet in claws and soon, the red Chakra turned poisonous and hot, bubbling at the same time. "Don't come too close to me now, Gaara. While I'm in this state, anyone who touches me gets hurt."

The Suna-nin simply nodded his head. He could tell just by looking at the Chakra that it was not a normal kind.

Naruto looked a bit ahead to see Sasuke slowly walking towards a… naked guy? Seeing no Hitai-Ate, he figured he was no Leaf Shinobi.

Sasuke twisted his head to the right as Naruto had appeared beside him. "Uchiha."

The Sharingan User frowned. Was Naruto expressing worry for him? "I'll be fighting this guy, Naruto. If you ask me, I think those two are the strongest ones here…" Sasuke pointed his finger to the two deceased Hokage fighting off ANBU and Jounin with ease. The Uchiha twisted his head to the left and saw Gaara standing on the other side. 'What's this? These two are friends all of a sudden?'

"… Be careful… Shinobi usually don't fight naked like that." Naruto said as he and Gaara left off to join the ANBU against Orochimaru's Summons.

Sasuke deadpanned. "You don't say…" He coughed once to get himself back in Shinobi Mode and glared at the naked Hozuki Suigetsu. "You lost your clothes while running away from me, Water Bastard? "

Suigetsu simply chuckled. "I fight at my best when I wear no clothes, Sasuke. Does this… upset you?"

Sasuke simply shrugged. "No, I'm just itching to end this battle even quicker now…." He grumbled.

* * *

**Melancholy's Smile**

_Chapter 7: Rain of Jutsu_

* * *

The Captain of his squad didn't know what to do. Every tactic he tried had failed miserably against these guys. 'As expected of former Hokage, but… are they immortal?' Behind his mask, his eyes widened as he saw the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki deal a massive blow to the First Hokage, while the Jinchuuriki from the Sand blasted the Second Hokage away. 'Ah, the two Jinchuuriki who were waltzing around in this year's Chuunin Exam… Interesting, but they don't stand a chance against them.'

They had no recovery time at all.

Naruto turned around just in time to receive a powerful punch in the face from the First Hokage, who had jumped out of the ground behind him. 'Shit, he's fast!' The Genin thought as he was blown through a building.

The Shukaku Jinchuuriki didn't fair any better as he could see nothing but water around him. 'What's this?' And then, the tornado of water closed in on him… giving him no air to breathe.

Outside of the Water Tornado, The Nidaime had his hands pointed skywards, controlling the Water that contained Gaara. He got interrupted, though, as the ANBU Captain from before stabbed him in the back with a sword. Not waiting for a reaction, the Captain bounced away to see the Nidaime stop the attack on Gaara and avert his attention on him instead. 'That kid might come in handy…' The Captain thought as he braced himself.

In no time, his ANBU Subordinates were around him, waiting for instructions. 'Heh, the kid is back up already…' He noticed Gaara performing a single handseal directed at Nidaime's back. 'This could turn in our favour.'

On the other side, Naruto climbed out of some rubble and peered in the distance to see the First Hokage fighting with some Konoha Jounin and winning. "I've never been hit that hard…" He mumbled to himself. "Even Sakura's newfound strength doesn't come close to this." Even now, his face was still healing from the blow.

Rubbing some stones and dust off his shoulders, he heard the sounds of complaints nearby. Looking sideways, he saw the Genin team from Konoha he had encountered in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin Exam. They were fighting off some Sound Chuunin, it seemed.

He jumped down to land next to…

* * *

Shikamaru was cursing his luck as it took all of his power to keep eight Sound-nin locked in one place, before they could harm his teammates. "Ino! Chouji! Get out of here! Asuma-sensei is still close by, I'll be fine!"

"Shikamaru!" The bigger boy was panting as well, having used up most of his Chakra while using his Family Techniques. "Just hold on, I'll… I'll do something!"

Next to the Akimichi, Ino didn't know what to do. She was tired after having tried her Shintenshin four times, and they all had failed. The Nara was urging them to run, until somebody landed next to him. 'It's him…'

"Nara Shikamaru."

The young genius figured it was his way of greeting him. 'I don't know anything about Naruto, only that he's definitely more powerful than Sasuke… But still, against eight of these horrible Shinobi, I wonder if Naruto has a chance.'

"You're binding them with your shadow? Could you release them? I need to vent off some anger…" Naruto dangerously whispered. "The battle before has left me unsatisfied."

Ino's and Chouji's eyes widened. "Are you insane?!" Ino screeched. "Releasing them would mean our deaths!!"

The blonde snorted. "In my dreams, maybe."

Shikamaru was panting and released the Kage Mane no Jutsu, only because he didn't have the Chakra to hold it up any longer. 'Now we'll see what Naruto can do.'

Naruto was grinning maliciously. "Kinjutsu; Kuchiyose: Yaiba no Zansatsu!"

Ino and Chouji had quickly joined Shikamaru and held him up as he was close to fainting. Meanwhile, something was materialising in front of Naruto. After a few seconds, a person with pitch black hair and unpleasant eyes was looking back at Naruto.

"Ah, it's you, the Hanyou." The person uttered. The black-haired man then turned back towards the eight Shinobi in front of him. "These guys are mice…"

And in a second, all team 10 saw was bodyparts flying all over the place. Another second later, the black-haired man was gone and Naruto was slightly panting. "Tcheh, rather pathetic they were, huh? Those eight." He managed to let out.

Shikamaru didn't believe his eyes. Naruto had summoned a guy powerful enough to slaughter eight Chuunin in one second. 'Wait a minute, wasn't there a ninth?'

Just like that, Naruto was suddenly pierced from behind by a sword, obviously coated with poison as well, the Nara observed. "Shit! Naruto!"

"It's alright." Naruto waved off as he turned and stared his new opponent in the eye, at the same time pulling the sword out. "This puny thing can't kill me." The blonde threw the sword aside and shook his head, before red Chakra erupted around his red arm and he made a slashing motion, immediately cutting the remaining Sound Chuunin in half.

Team 10 was petrified…

'Holy shit… No wonder Sasuke and Sakura are afraid of this guy.' Shikamaru thought as he was kneeling on the ground, holding himself up with his arms. 'But at least, the threat's gone now…'

"Because I knew they were weak, it wasn't that disappointing." Naruto said, surprised, to himself. "Maybe there are stronger Shinobi around." With that said, he left team 10 to their own devices.

"Whoa… Too dangerous." Chouji managed to utter as he helped Shikamaru get up on his feet.

Ino simply nodded, taking a look at the bloodbath before her.

* * *

Sakura fell down on her butt, while Shino was standing in front of her. 'She has fought admirably. I never knew Haruno Sakura was this strong.' The bug user thought to himself. 'But I am also at my limit. This opponent is too strong.'

"Sakura. You've given it you're all, I see."

Shino watched his opponent, rather than turning to see who the newcomer standing next to his female comrade was. 'My bugs are all out… They can't tell me anything anymore.'

"Another Konoha Shinobi?" Shino's opponent said. "Perhaps this one will be more interesting." Kimimaro's eyes narrowed as he saw not a single scratch on the blonde.

"Naruto?" Came the pink-haired's question.

The Jinchuuriki only stared at her, before he turned to Shino. "Aburame Shino, it seems to me that you're out, already." Naruto remembered that they were close to unconscious several minutes ago. Pretty impressive.

The black-haired Genin nodded, but didn't turn. "You've read well. I assume you are not?"

"The both of you are strong Genin. Stronger than most of the Konoha Genin. And this guy seems to have beaten you both without actually trying." Naruto said. "He's powerful, isn't he? Perhaps, he is the one!"

'The one?' Shino thought. 'I do not comprehend, but do I want to?' The young Aburame took a step the left, allowing Naruto to come face to face with Kaguya Kimimaro. 'Now, we'll see how strong these two really are.'

'He has no fear, only anticipation. Interesting.' Kimimaro thought. "I've had a boring fight and I do not wish to participate in another boring one. I will aim to finish this quickly."

Naruto couldn't even blink and Kimimaro was already behind him, two bones sticking out of his sleeves with Naruto's blood on them. The blonde chuckled as he noticed two giant gashes on both sides of his stomach. Which healed immediately.

'He's laughing?' Kimimaro hadn't turned around yet, but as soon as he did, he was astounded. 'No wounds? Just rips in his clothes? Peculiar.' His eyes narrowed as the ground underneath him exploded with red Chakra. He narrowly avoided a claw made out of Red Chakra and put some Chakra in his jump to land further away and see what was going on.

Naruto smiled. "You're fast, really fast. Perhaps even faster than that other kid, Lee. I wonder how you will fight me, now." Shino picked up Sakura, who was lying on the ground next to Naruto, and jumped away to a safe location. "Come!" Naruto yelled.

The bone user had an apathetic look on his face as he tried to understand the strange Chakra swirling around Naruto. 'He has fast healing and strange Chakra. I wonder what else he's got to offer. Have I finally found an opponent I can actually use my Curse Seal against? Someone besides Juugo?'

Naruto frowned as no attack came and his frown only deepened when Kimimaro simply lowered his guard and smiled. "My name is Kaguya Kimimaro. I thank you for answering my call for a good opponent. I hope you won't disappoint me."

The Kyuubi vessel chuckled meaningfully. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I too, wish, you won't disappoint me."

The Kaguya bowed once and then grinned as he readied the bones in his hands. "I won't."

Naruto had already performed a few handseals. "Kinjutsu; Kuchiyose: Yaiba no Zansatsu!" Again, a black-haired young man appeared in front of Naruto, this time looking at Kimimaro with narrowed eyes. "Let's see if you can survive this, then, Kimimaro." Naruto let out as his summon turned to him.

"The Hanyou, again? This time you have me facing a troublesome Kekkai Genkai... Perhaps…" The summoned man seemed to want to say more but stopped himself. "Let's see first."

Kimimaro's eyes widened as Naruto's summon vanished and had appeared above him, with more than twenty blades all aimed for him. He quickly retaliated by swinging his two bones as quickly as he could, and was satisfied to see his own bones stronger than this summon's swords.

As soon as he had sliced all the blades in half, Kimimaro noticed Naruto's Summon wasn't there anymore. 'Interesting Kuchiyose, forbidden, too. This Naruto is turning out to be quite entertaining.'

"Uzumaki-sama." Naruto's summon had appeared in front of the blonde. "Permission to take it to the next level?"

Both Kimimaro and Naruto frowned at this. "Zansatsu? I don't understand." The blonde uttered. "You have a next level?"

"With you as my summon, I have three levels. But with each ascension, you'll get closer to death…" Naruto's summon, now identified as Zansatsu, explained. "Permission?"

'Zansatsu, huh? We'll see about that.' Kimimaro grinned as he activated his Curse Seal to the first level. 'I'm gonna take this troublesome worm down first.'

"Closer to death? I find that highly unlikely." Naruto snorted. "You have Permission!!"

Zansatsu chuckled. "You are my most interesting Summoner, Uzumaki-sama. This is the first time in many decennia that I can ascend."

The black-haired man gathered Chakra and soon was surrounded by thousands of blades, all aimed for Kimimaro. Naruto smiled as he felt the sudden pain for using this Kuchiyose and fell to his knees. 'This can't kill me. Zansatsu, show me your third level.' He thought as he noticed it was hard to breathe and blood was pouring out of his mouth.

"It doesn't matter how many blades you have or how many levels you have. Against me, you don't stand a chance, swordsman." Kimimaro boldly commented as he readied himself, now noticing that Zansatsu's Chakra had hardened around the man and only blades remained. "All those blades will prove inferior, summon! Watch!!" Kimimaro rushed forward in blinding speed and attacked Zansatsu recklessly.

As soon as he had felt the immense pain, it was gone as well. 'What?' Naruto didn't understand what happened, all he saw as Kimimaro with thousands of bones sticking out of his body, while his summon was nowhere to be seen.

"Allow me to explain, Uzumaki Naruto." Kimimaro grinned. "No swordsman stands a chance against a member of the Kaguya Clan. Our bones are just the most powerful blades in all existence. Your summon has been defeated… easily."

The young Uzumaki noticed the strange lines running over Kimimaro's body and the growing Chakra around the bone user. And then… he chuckled out loud. "Interesting! You are very interesting, Kaguya Kimimaro!!"

Kimimaro frowned at first, but chuckled shortly. "You are either a fool… or very powerful. We will find out now!"

Before he could do anything, though, he stopped himself to see the red Chakra around Naruto change. In one second, two tails were swinging behind the boy. 'Tails? Made out of this weird Chakra? What's going on?' And then, he realized he was missing his right arm. A second later, the pain came…

"Argh!!" Kimimaro fell to his knees and clutched his new wound with his remaining hand. "Impossible! I didn't see you move!?"

"And that makes it impossible?" Naruto said seriously, now standing behind Kimimaro, red Chakra swaying all around him, intimidating his opponent. "Let's continue!"

Naruto looked surprised when a bone shot out of Kimimaro's wound and soon, more bones, big and small grew out of the one bone until… he had his entire arm back. "You were lucky. Now I've got my eyes completely focused on you, Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde seemed stupefied. "Hu-… H-How awesome is this?!"

Kimimaro snarled. "Your arrogance will be your downfall!!" The Bone user rushed forward again, this time slashing Naruto across the chest many times. Not allowing the blonde to retaliate, he continued slashing Naruto's entire body many times, ending with piercing Naruto through the neck and then kicking him to the ground.

To his utmost shock, Naruto bounced right back up, without a single wound on him, and grinned. "My turn!"

Kimimaro gritted his teeth as Naruto's Chakra claws ravaged his body from toe to head, without any mercy. Finishing with a kick to the head, Naruto was curious to see if his opponent would get up from that.

Slowly, but surely, Kimimaro picked himself up, but he was losing a lot of blood in the process. Already, the wounds were healing, but not as fast as Naruto's did. "Kuh!" He coughed out some blood and rubbed the blood out of his eyes to glare at Naruto. "Urgh!" Again, blood came pouring out of his mouth.

Naruto's eyes were red and he was getting really angry now. "Is this your limit!? Are you nothing but disappointment?!"

"Oh no…" Kimimaro rasped, his wounds almost gone. **"I'll show you…" **The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki looked interested as Kimimaro's form completely changed. **"This is Curse Seal Level Two! I'm going to take you down!!"**

"Bring it!!" Naruto roared.

* * *

"How… impossible are these two?" Shino thought as he was seated on a roof overlooking the fight between Naruto and Kimimaro. He had laid Sakura next to him, and had chosen to rest and regain his Chakra. 'Uzumaki Naruto is fighting on a higher level than him. I didn't expect him to actually be this strong.'

Looking in another direction, he noticed Sasuke jumping from several water attacks. 'Uchiha Sasuke, as well, is powerful, fighting off an opponent whose body seems nothing but Water. Team Seven is powerful…' He finished his thoughts as he rested his eyes on the unconscious Sakura. 'Even their weakest member, Haruno Sakura, could probably win against me, at the moment.'

The bug user narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. 'I'll have to get stronger than this, for the Aburame Clan.'

* * *

"Fuuton: Renkuudan!!" Naruto screamed and sent a powerful Wind Blast Kimimaro's way.

Quite easily, Kimimaro pivoted around the blast and slammed his entire right arm through Naruto's right shoulder, following up with bashing his knee, also some sort of bone sword at the time, through Naruto's stomach. Being stuck with his bones in Naruto's body, Kimimaro grinned and rotated his body, making the damage that much bigger.

He watched Naruto land on the body, only to jump up again. "Your attacks haven't really grown stronger, Kimimaro." The blonde deduced with slight anger.

Kimimaro was looking quite enraged at the moment, his appearance making him look even scarier than before. **"I see. Allow me to show you the most lethal attack in my arsenal, then!"**

The Uzumaki grinned and let both his arms hang by his side. "Show me! I'll even allow you a free shot!"

If Kimimaro was glaring before, there simply was no word for how he was looking at Naruto now. **"You dare mock me?! You will face the ultimate consequence, Uzumaki Naruto!! Tessenka no Mai!!"** He cried out in complete rage, at the same time pulling out his spinal cord. **"Hana!!"** His spinal cord transformed into a thick looking massive bone, looking strong enough to pierce through anything. **"With this, I'll slice you into pathetic little bits of skin!"**

Naruto was still completely lowering his guard, and ready to let Kimimaro take total advantage over it.

**"Die!!"** Kimimaro's weapon was also rotating as he slammed it into Naruto's frame.

A rain of blood followed and Kimimaro stopped his attack, jumped backwards and assessed the situation. As the dust cleared, he saw that Naruto's entire right side of his upper body was gone. **"Satisfied, Uzumaki Naruto?!"**

And then his blood ran cold, as he saw bodyparts growing back on again, even his face was quickly changing back to normal. **"W-What are you?!"**

"So, that was your most powerful attack?" Came the blonde's too calm and now very deadly voice. "Was it?"

Kimimaro gritted his teeth and readied his next attack. **"No, this is!! Sawarabi no Mae!!"**

His entire body, Naruto's entire body got penetrated by a humongous bone coming out of the ground. From all around them, similar bones emerged from the ground. **"This is my fighting area now, Uzumaki Naruto! This will also be your funeral!!"**

The Kaguya looked up to see blood pouring down from the big bone, only to see Naruto calmly walking down the bone from above, completely fine. 'He is too strong. He must be destroyed immediately.' Kimimaro thought as he seemed to disappear into one of the bones. **"I can move from bone to bone, Uzumaki. I will continue attacking until you have no Chakra left to heal yourself. When that time comes, I will bury you in one of these bones. It is an honour, really. You are the most powerful opponent I've ever had!" **His voice boomed from all around him.

Naruto landed on the ground and took a look at all the bones. He then shrugged and performed a few handseals. "Fuuton: Gufuu no Jutsu!!"

He created a massive tornado made out of Wind Chakra, destroying about eight massive bones around him with ease. "Tcheh, you are just hiding, you coward!" Naruto screamed. He again performed a few handseals. "Heh, I have a Dance move as well; Fuuton: Fuujin no Mae!"

Many Wind Sickles were flying around, all made out of Wind Chakra, so they were easy destroying all the bones around him. "Did you know? The Wind Element is the most powerful offensive Element of them all. It can destroy almost anything, I've been told."

Only one great bone remained, and Kimimaro soon stepped out of it, realizing this opponent was just too powerful. He was also out of Chakra and the Curse Seal had already gone inactive.

"You're good…" Kimimaro fell to his knees and was clearly exhausted. "You've eradicated all of my advances…"

"You're pathetic." Naruto countered. "You're probably weaker than the average Chuunin in Konoha."

He would turn enraged at that, was it not for the fact that he cold barely see straight anymore. "O-Orochimaru-sama…" Being completely out of Chakra, he could do nothing but fall to the ground, sleep claiming him.

The blonde Kyuubi Jinchuuriki started walking towards Kimimaro, but was stopped from behind by a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see his sensei standing there. "There are more important matters to attend to now." He nodded his head upwards, to where the First and Second Hokage were beating everyone to a pulp. "Those two are summoned by Orochimaru and can clearly not be defeated. We can defeat them by defeating Orochimaru."

Naruto sighed and fully turned around to give Kakashi his full attention. He then noticed two other Jounin standing behind Kakashi; Maito Gai and Sarutobi Asuma. "What do you need me for, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Unleash your most powerful attack on Orochimaru, while we cover your back."

The blonde looked puzzled. "My most powerful attack? That would be… Youkon… Or not?"

The CopyCat nodded his head and turned away from Naruto, only to widen his eyes in shock as he saw the Third having performed the Kage Bunshin. "What's he doing? Kage Bunshin?"

Gai and Asuma looked up as well, to see the Third divided in three, each one taking on Orochimaru, The First and the Second Hokage. And then, Kakashi realized what the Sandaime was up to. He was about to say it, but the harsh voice of the Sandaime beat him to it.

"Shiki Fuin!!"

The blonde's ears perked up at the scream and suddenly realized "Hey, I know that one, too…"

* * *

TBC

Jutsu used in this fic;

**Kage Mane no Jutsu**: Shadow Bind

**Kinjutsu; Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**: Forbidden Summoning: Worldly Resurrection

**Kinjutsu: Kuchiyose: Yaiba no Zansatsu**: Forbidden Summoning: Massacre's Blades (The Summon's name is actually Massacre (Zansatsu))

**Fuuton: Renkuudan: Wind Technique: **Wind Blast (Same as Shukaku's)

**JuinJutsu**: Orochimaru's/Juugo's Curse Seal

**Tessenka**** no Mae**: Dance of the Clematis

**Sawarabi**** no Mae**: Dance of the Seedling Ferns

**Fuuton: Gufuu no Jutsu**: Wind Technique: Tornado

**Fuuton: Fuujin no Mae**: Wind Technique: Wind Sickles

**Youkon**: Demonic Technique

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**: Shadow Clone Technique

**Kinjutsu; Shiki Fuin**: Dead Demon Seal


	9. Fallen Ember

Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Yo! I was on Writer's Block (preferring sleep over writing), but my good old friend OneAznDragon kicked me out of hiatus status! Starting from here on in, all of my fics will have the same Jutsu System as my fic 'Aerial Perspective.'

* * *

  
"Shiki Fuin!!"

"W-What?"

The two Elite Jounin, Kakashi and Gai, stopped running towards the Third Hokage and turned their heads back as Naruto yelled out the same technique that was still being performed by another. The blonde fell to his knees and coughed up blood, before his eyes turned completely black.

Orochimaru spared a glance towards the blonde, before he turned back to his opponent. "You… What is this Jutsu? Is this the one… The one that sealed the Kyuubi into that brat? You won't catch me with this, sensei." The Snake Master's gaze turned confused as he saw that the Third's attention was no longer on him. Instead, he was staring to the sky above… the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?

The Sandaime couldn't believe his eyes as he now saw two Death Gods hovering in the air. Or were they the same? 'The Shiki Fuin… Has another effect on Naruto?'

With a flash and a massive backlash, Sandaime felt the Chakra he performed for the Shiki Fuin return to his body. 'What does this mean? The Shiki Fuin can't be performed by two different Shinobi at the same time, or is it something else?'

The old Sarutobi looked to the sky to see that the Death God he had summoned was no longer there. "It seems my Jutsu was cancelled out." He heard the sounds of battle all around him. His ANBU were busy with many Sound and Sand Shinobi. Skimming through the masses, he also noticed four Shinobi with their Curse Seal activated. Quickly thinking, he turned to Naruto, Kakashi and Gai, the only ones who seemed focused on Orochimaru. "You three deal with Orochimaru's summons."

Orochimaru chuckled as a response to that, licking his lips in anticipation. "You and I, sensei? You've grown old, you can't keep up with me anymore. I'll show you."

The First and Second Hokage rushed towards Kakashi, Gai and Naruto, only to stop in their advance. Orochimaru whipped his head towards the two as he didn't order them to stop. What he saw as he looked at his two summons was not something he expected.

He saw his two subordinates standing there… Kin and Zaku, the two he had used for sacrifices for the forbidden Summoning. 'What happened? The Edo Tensei is only cancelled out when I cancel it out!!' And then, both turned to dust and scattered into the wind. 'Not good…'

The Third was also observing and noticed that there was a weird Barrier around Naruto. A Chakra Barrier. 'I see… The Shiki Fuin for Naruto… is an ultimate defense. Anything that comes too close gets sealed to death immediately. But it seems Naruto himself is unable to move.' Narrowing his eyes at the lack of life in Naruto's facial expressions, he knew he was right. 'That technique should kill anyone performing it, but… Naruto somehow is still alive. It'll have to be thanks to the Kyuubi. Or is it because there are two souls in Naruto?'

* * *

  
**Melancholy's Smile**

_Chapter 8: Fallen Ember_

* * *

  
"Doton, Heiwo Megurasu!!"

"Wha-, Hokage-sama!!" Many Konoha Shinobi chorused, rushing towards the Third and the S-Ranked Missing-nin.

Orochimaru stared at the massive walls starting to surround him, ascending around him… Him and the Third Hokage. All other Shinobi were left out. "What are you planning, Sarutobi-sensei? You would have had a better chance against me with your ANBU watching your back, but now…"

"Don't fool around, Orochimaru." Sarutobi cut in. "You're planning on escaping, since you've lost your trump card. But with this Jutsu, you can't get away."

"Sarutobi-sensei. My biggest aim was your head. You've made things a lot easier for me now." The Hebi-Shinobi cackled. "Allow me to show you the wonders of being immortal!!"

Outside of the massive dome, the ANBU and many Jounin were trying to get in. "This is the Hokage's Imprisonment Technique. He plans to take out Orochimaru." An ANBU Captain explained. "We can't go in."

'Although Lightning is good against Earth, my Chidori won't be able to cut through this one. I don't have any Electricity Attack strong enough to penetrate this.' Kakashi thought as he stared at the huge walls. 'Adding to that, it seems these walls are not simply Stone and Earth, but Iron as well… Be careful, Hokage-sama.'

The Copy-ninja turned as he heard a small thud behind him. 'It seems his technique has run out. That Jutsu won't do him any good. It renders him completely unable to move. And he falls unconscious immediately after its usage. A Kinjutsu to the end, it seems.' He thought as he moved to pick Naruto's body up.

"Kakashi."

The grey-haired Jounin lifted Naruto onto his back and turned towards his other subordinate. "Sasuke. Are you alright?" The Jounin could see that Sasuke was very tired.

"I'm fine. My opponent ran away, turned into water and disappeared. The coward." He mumbled. "Where's Sakura?"

Kakashi pointed towards a building where Medic-nin were healing Sakura and Shino. "All we can do now… is wait." He said as Gai approached him. Behind Gai, he saw how many ANBU Members carried away four unconscious bodies. The Sound Four was defeated.

He quickly whirled his head around but caught no sight of Kabuto…

* * *

  
"Ugh… Thank you, Kabuto-sensei…"

The Konoha Traitor sighed as he looked over his shoulder. In the distance he could see the gates of Konoha. "Orochimaru-sama will be here shortly. He is dealing with the Third Hokage."

Kimimaro nodded his head shortly. "I apologize for my defeat, Kabuto-sensei. Uzumaki Naruto was an opponent I was not prepared for."

"Yes, quite a worrisome opponent, indeed. Konoha has a true monster in their midst with that one." The greyhead let out as he noticed water on the ground. "Suigetsu-kun… It seems you're out of Chakra if you can't even reform into human form. It seems Uchiha Sasuke gave you a hard time…"

The Water Specialist, at the moment being nothing but water, could not respond. Slowly, but surely, he was returning to his normal form. When that time comes, he'll tell Kabuto what a coward Sasuke was.

* * *

  
"Katon, Garyuu Endan!!" The massive fire blast created light in the dark dome they were both trapped in.

"Suiton, Suijin Heki!!" Orochimaru quickly followed up with "Dokon, Shimaku no Jutsu!!" As he breathed out the poisonous gust, he chuckled madly. "A foolish move, Sarutobi-sensei. Trapping the both of us here takes a lot of your Chakra and… With my Dokon Jutsu, you won't survive. You'll die because the poison will eventually spread out and cover this entire area. It has nowhere to go to thanks to your Imprisonment Technique."

"You forget, my little student. I am the Professor. The one with more Jutsu than you can fathom! Fuuton, Atsugai!!"

The Konoha Missing-nin side-stepped around the powerful Wind Blast, and shook his head. The Blast erupted into the wall and created a big crack. "A powerful Technique, but not strong enough to destroy the Imprisonment Technique, it seems. Or did you use it to blow away my Poison Gust?"

Sandaime chuckled and continued. "Katon, Ryuuka no Jutsu!!"

"Suiton, Gekiruu no Jutsu!!" Orochimaru responded, blowing out a massive water blast.

"Not enough!!" Sandaime declared as the remains of his previous Wind Technique still lingered around Orochimaru. That combined with Sarutobi's Fire Technique created a more powerful Ryuuka no Jutsu, too powerful for Orochimaru's Water Technique.

It resulted in an explosion, with Orochimaru in the centre of it.

Sensing movement from behind, The Third quickly ducked under a kick from Orochimaru. "Shunshin? Taijutsu? That's not like you, Orochimaru." All around them were small fires, remnants of techniques used before. That was what allowed them to still see each other in the darkness.

His clothes were singed from the previous attack, but it seems he was fast enough to avoid getting seriously hurt. "Games are over, old man. You will die now! Kuchiyose: Ama-no-Murakumo: Kusanagi no Tsurugi!!"

As a quick response, The Third also summoned. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Great Ape King; Enma! Form Kongou Nyoibo!" Without any form of communication, the Monkey King transformed into a staff, automatically flying straight into the Third's grasp at the same time. "Now then, Orochimaru. Your Kusanagi against my Nyoibo! Let's begin!!"

* * *

  
They had been trading blows for a long time and they were both running low on Chakra. Their weapons were already cast aside and both were aiming murderous glares at each other. "It looks like…" Orochimaru started, but he was also panting at the same time. "The poison's finally getting to you, old man…" Indeed, the Sandaime could barely stand anymore and it looked like he was about to pass out.

Orochimaru started walking towards him. "I can barely sense any Chakra in you anymore, Sarutobi-sensei. Your plan has failed, I will be victorious today and I shall crush Konoha flat to the ground!"

"Konoha… Will not so easily be crushed!" The aged leader of the Leaf roared. "Maton, Ikino Atta!!"

Orochimaru frowned. "Ain't that something new, sensei? You know Maton Jutsu? I would almost feel intimidated, were it not for the lack of any Chakra in your body." His frown deepened. "But how troubling. I've never been able to learn any Maton Techniques. Care to tell me how you managed?"

The Third coughed out blood as a response.

"I see." With a shake of his head, Orochimaru started performing handseals. "You're a pathetic Shinobi right now, Sarutobi-sensei. You can't even move. Allow me to put an end to your pitiful existence. Doton, Ishi no Jutsu." Orochimaru punched both his hands into the ground. The ground in response seemed to open up, as if it suddenly had a mouth. And then, the 'mouth' blurted out a stone the size of a building.

Sarutobi's eyes widened as he tried with all his might, to move backwards, away from the descending stone. 'The Stone is filled with Doton Chakra, it's too massive for me to be able to break. I can't… I can't do anything!' He scrambled back and back, but in the end, the stone landed on him.

Orochimaru used Shunshin and appeared at the Third's face. You could still see Sarutobi's head and chest, but the rest was buried under Orochimaru's Stone Attack. "Hurt much, Sarutobi-sensei?" The Snake Specialist frowned as the Third only chuckled at him.

"You came too close…"

And then… Orochimaru screamed out in pain as his legs… were breaking. "Wha-what did you do, OLD MAN?!"

"Uggh…" Blood was pouring out of the old man's mouth, but he chose to answer. "The Ikino Atta… Complete Synchronization Technique. You fell for it, Orochimaru."

'That means… That Jutsu makes my body the exact same as his…'Orochimaru fell on his back and noticed that the massive dome entrapping the two of them was crumbling down. 'H-he's out of Chakra, but I've defeated him!' But then the Third's Jutsu started expanding… He suddenly saw that his hands looked old… He started feeling his face and realized… He was old!! 'I… Impossible!! This Jutsu!! It completely made my body the same as that fucking old man's!!'

"This Jutsu… is a Kinjutsu… My body won't be able to return to normal, but neither will yours. The difference between us, is…" The Sandaime coughed out blood as he spoke. "I'm not alone anymore…" The Doton Barrier the Third had set up had completely crumbled down and Konoha Shinobi were rushing to the two fallen Shinobi. "Ahh… It looks like… your mission has turned into… failure."

Orochimaru realized he now also had the same amount of Chakra as the Third Hokage… Completely nothing. 'S-Shit! I can't get away if I'm like this! Where's Kabuto!?' That was when ANBU surrounded his body. He managed to see how a Shinobi got rid of the massive stone on the Third's lower body and how Medic-nin started working on the Third.

That's when his light got knocked out.

* * *

  
"You've really pulled one out, old man."

A dry, weak chuckle barely came across as a response to the tall white-haired man standing by the bed in the small hospital room. Jiraiya shook his head as the sun came shining into the room through the open window, the same he had arrived through in. "But at least now, Orochimaru's gone."

"It seems… you're the first one I speak to… Jiraiya." The Toad Hermit's look softened as he saw how weak the old man looked. "Care to… report?"

"Of course… Sarutobi-sensei. The Ikino Atta is a reckless Jutsu, it disables your entire body, for the rest of your life. Next to that, you have close to no Chakra left in your body. I assume you know you won't be able to move. It's a miracle you can still speak. But, you should be glad you didn't die against that Snake Bastard." Jiraiya started. "The Council knows about your condition and those two have already approached me for the title of Godaime Hokage."

"Heh… You, Hokage? You've rejected the offer, I'm sure." His voice was getting clearer already. Jiraiya could tell the man was glad, satisfied with how things turned out, even though he would be bedridden for the rest of his life. "I'm smart enough to realize you're going after Tsunade, for two reasons."

"Obviously." Jiraiya uttered. "You've always been able to see right through me. Tsunade, she might be able to do something for you. With your condition, she's the only one who might… And, she'll be a better Hokage than I'll ever be."

"I agree." Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the Sandaime's reply. "Continue with the report…"

"We've managed to capture four of Orochimaru's subordinates, all bearing the Curse Seal to its maximum spread. They're a bothersome bunch, but I'll bet Ibiki is having fun, so to say. The Sound is without a leader, although I'm sure there will be someone taking over. Yakushi Kabuto, Hozuki Suigetsu and Kaguya Kimimaro managed to escape from Konoha. Suna Shinobi have all returned to the Sand, including Sabaku no Gaara, who has aided Naruto and Leaf in this conflict. According to my sources, the Kazekage was killed several months ago by Orochimaru. Added to that, Suna is dealing with the aftermath of all of this, but they have a whole lot more to deal with than Konoha."

"Did you witness… The Clash of the Shiki Fuin? What is your… take on it?"

Jiraiya sighed and crossed his arms, indicating he was unsure of the matter. "It's just assumptions, but I think I've managed to analyze the Shiki Fuin, or rather… Naruto's Shiki Fuin, completely. For you, the Shiki Fuin is a Compensation Technique, a soul for a soul. You would have certainly died if you had performed the Jutsu until the end. Naruto's however… His was a Zettai Bougyou Technique. The Shiki Fuin becomes an Absolute Defense. In turn, Naruto is unable to move a single muscle, loses all control of his senses and… loses consciousness. That, I have witnessed. It seems Naruto's Chakra is turned into the Shiki Fuin itself and surrounds him. Everything and everyone that comes too close, is sealed to death."

"How is it possible that the Death God did not take Naruto's soul?"

"It's the Kyuubi. The Death God always takes its own bargains or deals… seriously. Going against the deal it had made with the Fourth, would mean certain disgrace, after all. But I'm not too certain about it. It also could be because there's more than one soul it's dealing with concerning Naruto."

"How is the young one?"

"His lights are still out."

* * *

  
Sasuke and Sakura were both watching Naruto's still form in the hospital room. "It's strange, seeing him like this. Isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" The pink-haired female Genin asked, to disturb the silence that had building up ever since they've gotten there. Sasuke never was one to speak much, after all.

"Even the strongest Shinobi need rest and sleep, Sakura." Came the blunt reply.

"How did he end up here, anyway?" Sakura continued. "As far as I know, Naruto always heals, so…"

"Hn. Jiraiya managed to knock him out in a second, remember? Apparently, that's how you deal with Naruto if you fight him. Killing him is the thing what won't work." Sasuke closed his eyes and folded his arms over one another. 'Kakashi's out on a mission and I'm stuck with these two…'

Sakura noticed Sasuke trying to sleep, or so she thought, and chose to try and do the same, since she had nothing better to do at the moment anyway. 'Besides, sleeping in the same room as Sasuke-kun!?! One of my dreams is coming true!!'

A knock disrupted her thoughts, though. A second later, Jiraiya entered the room with a grin on his face. "Kakashi's students, right? Konoha Team Seven. I have some news for the two of you. Actually three of you, but that one has yet to regain his senses… literally." He started.

Sasuke and Sakura both stared at him. The Uchiha with indifference, Sakura with open curiosity. "You know more about Naruto's condition?"

"His is classified, as is the Hokage's. But, I have orders to take you two and Naruto with me…" Jiraiya grinned. "In search for the next Hokage."

Sakura's eyes widened, while Sasuke closed his eyes again. "W-Who!?"

"Why, I'm glad that you asked, little pink one. I refused the offer, because I have many better things to do! The one who'll take the job, will be none other than the Slug Princess, Senju Tsunade!!"

Sakura's eyes widened even further. Tsunade-hime, the female part of the Sannin from Konoha?! 'Awesome!!!'

Sasuke quietly grunted and snorted. 'A female Hokage? Jiraiya as Hokage I could understand, but this female? I'm sure she's the weakest of the Sannin…'

"We'll be leaving as soon as Naruto wakes up."

* * *

  
The sound of water slithered around him and a green haze was all he could see as he stepped forward, already knowing where he was. Quite frankly, he was rather bored and impatient. Being here only ended up in disappointment… somehow.

"**The Shiki Fuin is a variable too dangerous. I'd prefer you not use it again, little human."**

Naruto glanced sideways, remembering how much the place reminded him of a sewer. Although he didn't smell anything at first, just the sight made him smell rotten things. The walls and even the cage entrapping the Kyuubi were wet. "Why is there so much water here?"

"**It should be obvious why. It strengthens the seal specifically designed for me. The Yondaime Hokage… truly an infuriating man to the end**." The Kyuubi blew out hot steam, but Naruto showed no reaction as the demon's breath washed over him. "**But I have not dragged you here to talk about how this place looks. I have summoned you to discuss a slight adaptation."**

The young blonde sighed and folded his arms. "What is it now?"

A chuckle came at his indifference. "**Stupid human… You should realize now… I have had to adapt your body so the Shiki Fuin will not be so full of risks should you use it again. I will not tolerate for us to be immobile or weak! Next to that… You now permanently have the skin of the Kyuubi…"**

"Your skin?"

"**Yes…"** The Kyuubi's hollow laugh seemed mocking. "**Your goal is unreachable, human. You've gained the impenetrable skin of the Kyuubi!!"  
**

* * *

  
"Zetsu said the snake failed, right?" A tall man whistled lowly as he observed Konoha underneath him. He and another, this one significantly shorter, stood atop the Hokage Monument overlooking the Leaf Village. "Konoha looks like it's never been under attack, even. Orochimaru really is pathetic, I'm glad he's not with us anymore. He would've been a complete disgrace."

The shorter man simply stared ahead of him, not feeling the need to converse to much with his partner. 'Sandaime-sama is still alive. I was sure he would've died at the hands of Orochimaru. Something happened I didn't expect, but what could it have been?' He turned around. 'Our presence here is a waste…'

"Oy, Itachi! Where do you think you're going? Pein told us there was a Jinchuuriki in there! You afraid or something?"

Itachi turned his head and leveled his partner with a gaze that dulled the taller man's senses. "It'd be best for us to leave now. The Third has already noticed us."

Hoshigaki Kisame barked a laugh. "He did, did he? Damn that old bastard. I guess we'll have to shave our way through an ANBU Squad or four, eh?"

The shark-like man got a short shake of the head as a response. "It'd be best for us to leave. I have already created a Shadow Clone in Henge before the Third noticed out presence, which is infiltrating Konoha as we speak. We will leave."

"This is not how I wanted today to turn out, though. How about I stay for a few minutes, eh?" The tall Akatsuki Member chuckled. "You can leave, I don't care."

"I will not be coming back for you. Your pointless lust for battle deserves no saving." With that, Itachi vanished. Kisame turned around and sensed a few Shinobi coming his way.

"Whatever, man… I'm gonna have me some fun!"

* * *

  
"Tell me… what happened?"

Sasuke cursed his luck of being the only one present at the moment. Really, why did his blonde teammate wake up right at this time? He disliked speaking too much and now Naruto was asking him about the Sand-Sound Invasion. "I was fighting this Water Bastard called Suigetsu. I wasn't really paying attention to the fight between Orochimaru and the Third Hokage. When I got there, you were unconscious while the Third was still fighting Orochimaru in a weird Stone Dome, no one could get in there. Afterwards, I was witness to Orochimaru's death, but that's it."

"You know nothing else?" The blonde ventured. "I only remember using the Shiki Fuin and then, immediately… everything went black. I've chosen not to use this Shiki Fuin any longer. The first time I used it, nothing ordinary happened, but this time… it was different." Naruto thought back on when he first exercised the Shiki Fuin back when he had first learned it from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing.

Sasuke shrugged, he didn't really care. "We're having a mission as soon as you are completely recovered."

"Completely… recovered?" Naruto asked. "Recover from what? My body needs no recovering." Naruto sat up from the bed he was in and spotted some simple clothing from the hospital he quickly put on. "It looks like we'll be having a mission right now." He grinned somewhat. "I assume we leave Konoha for this mission?"

Sasuke nodded, copying the grin. Things were going to stop being boring. "Yeah, our mission is to locate the next Hokage."

"Ah, so we're looking for someone really powerful? Perhaps… He will be the one who can kill me!"

"Actually… it's a she." The young Uchiha pointed out.

Naruto gave him a frown. "A she? A woman?" He narrowed his eyes as he considered this new piece of information. "If this woman is powerful enough to be Hokage, I want to see how strong she really is."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

  
His back was sore from days before and he noticed that his feet were still killing him when he woke up this morning. Even his fingers felt tired. It had been quite a while since he used so many Jutsu on a single day. At least the Sand-Sound Invasion was a complete failure.

He had fully intended to go to the Hokage after his shower and getting dressed, but didn't expect Jiraiya to sit on one of the few chairs in his living room, scribbling down notes on a piece of paper with a weird grin on his face. "Jiraiya-sama?" Not at all surprised about the fact that the Information Gatherer got in his apartment without him knowing it, since Jiraiya was known for his skills in getting in any place undetected, Kakashi simply sat down in front of the taller man.

"Ah, Kakashi. Wait a minute." The old man mumbled as he put away the piece of paper in one of his pockets and settled Kakashi down with a serious gaze. "I've come to talk about something serious."

The Copy Ninja nodded his head, but the expression on his face remained the same; bored. It was his natural expression, after all.

"Old Sarutobi gave me permission to take your team with me on a mission, S-Ranked."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "S-Rank? I don't know if they're ready for that."

Jiraiya shrugged. "It's not ranked S because it's dangerous, but because it is very important to Konoha; we'll be dragging back the princess." He grinned. "To be the next Hokage."

"Hm." The grey-haired Jounin calmed down. "Hokage-sama is in danger, then? I thought he was alright."

"He is alright. But the Jutsu he used, the Ikino Atta… It shuts down the body of the user completely after usage. He's still alive, but he can't move anymore. His Chakra Coils are… well, useless. They're there, but they're pretty much empty. Tsunade might be able to do something for him, but I highly doubt that. The Ikino Atta is a Forbidden Maton Ninjutsu, I don't think anything can be done."

"So then, you're taking my team with you… why?"

"I want to help you. The Third has told me there are many missions waiting for you, all ranked high. You don't have time for your team, so I'll train them a bit while we go get Tsunade." Jiraiya explained.

"There's another reason?" The Copy-nin urged, knowing Jiraiya a bit better.

"Yeah. There's an organization out there called Akatsuki. Consistent of nine S-Ranked Missing-nin. An example of the type of Shinobi in this organization might give you an idea about how dangerous they are…" The Toad Hermit started. "Orochimaru was a member of this organization, but he quit. Rumor has it the Snake picked a fight with another Akatsuki Member and lost…"

Kakashi was a bit surprised. "So members of this organization might well be stronger than Orochimaru. Do you know who it was Orochimaru had a fight with?"

"Ah, you know him. The bastard massacred his entire Clan several years ago, leaving but one survivor."

The Sharingan user nodded his head. "I see… Uchiha Itachi… Scaring Orochimaru away like that, he's gotten even stronger…"

Jiraiya sighed and put down a piece of paper on the table separating the two. "Look, I don't know much about Akatsuki, but let me write down a few names. Last month, an informant told me he spotted Akatsuki nearby Rock Village. I have four names; Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori and Deidara. Apparently, they recruited Deidara at that time."

Jiraiya looked up from his writing and continued. "The Akatsuki have an objective, Kakashi. They're after all the Jinchuuriki. So, Naruto is one of their targets. We'll have to see to it they don't get their hands on Naruto."

'After all the Jinchuuriki? What for?'

Both respected Shinobi turned at the presence of a Chuunin Messenger. "Jiraiya-sama, Kakashi-sama!! Konoha has an intruder! His name is Hoshigaki Kisame!!"

* * *

  
Next Chapter… The Akatsuki (no, it won't be Itachi and Kisame) versus Jiraiya and Team 7!! Sound gets a new Leader and the Akatsuki… won't wait three years like they did in Canon! No, they will strike now! Nii Yugito and Killer Bee fighting side by side… And yeah, what will happen with Kisame, who's just playing around?

Until next time!!


End file.
